Drag Me To Hell
by RevengeOfThePhoenix
Summary: Tamara Owens; a WWE Diva, is finally returning to the game after a long three year absence, and the people who had once made her life a living hell were going to experience first hand that it's always the quiet ones who you have to watch out for...
1. You Let The Devil In

**Disclaimer: I only own Tamara Owens. Vince McMahon owns everything and everyone else. **

**On another note, I wrote this while I was in a very terrible mood, not to mention the fact that it was three in the morning when I started it. **

**Plot: Tamara Owens; a WWE Diva, is finally returning to the game after a long three year absence, and the people who had once made her life a living hell were going to experience first hand that it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. Normally, Tamara would be the type to forgive and forget. Well this isn't a story about forgiving or forgetting. This is a story about revenge...**

**And now without further ado, I present to you...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter One **

She sat in her lipstick red 2011 Dodge Charger with one leg drawn up on the seat and her arm hanging idly over her jean clad knee. A Newport cigarette hung from the corner of her mouth as her hazel eyes gazed hatefully at the business end of the arena. Many superstars and divas were dressed in their expensive clothes, showing off to the screaming fans. The divas were dressed in Prada, wheeling their Louis Vuitton luggage into the building while the male side of the roster were dressed in Armani, or some were in street clothes trying to convince the commoners that they were just like them so they could gain the people's trust.

It was a lie.

A lot of the people who walked in that building really didn't give two shits about the people they entertained for day in, day out. It was like clockwork. New city, new hotel, new arena, new people, new ring rats, and the cycle would start over the next day. The fans looked up to the superstars and divas like they were their fucking superheroes and none of them knew that the ones they idolized wouldn't even piss in their direction. Bunch of spoiled brats would piss in a golden spittoon first.

It made Tamara sick knowing that she used to be like them.

...No. Not like them. She actually _liked_ the people she used to entertain. It gave her a sense of empowerment and pride that people loved her for her ability to kick someone's ass when she stepped into that ring as the Undertaker's daughter, Havoc. Of course, she wasn't really Mark Calaway's kid; it had just been a storyline that had discreetly faded out after she left. That was three years ago, and nobody had seen her since.

Not that they cared, anyway.

Tamara waited until the crowd had dispersed, and then she made her move. She got out of her car, took one last drag of her smoke before stomping it out and then headed toward the entrance with the All Access pass around her neck. With her appearance drastically changed, there was no chance that anyone would recognize her. Her once long raven black hair was now a fire engine red choppy punk rock do that barely touched her shoulders, her once pale skin was now nicely tanned thanks to the sun's natural light (she didn't believe in that fan n' bake shit that most of the divas enjoyed so much). She no longer wore the expensive Prada shit that graced the bodies of her former co-workers. At the moment she was wearing a simple pair of jeans, a plain black sweatshirt, and a pair of Nike shocks. After she flashed her pass to the two burly security guards, Tamara made an instant beeline to the one man who never gave her any shit about a damn thing. She knocked on his door, and there was a muffled "Come in," from the other side. She opened the door to see him busy with paperwork, not bothering to look up at whom had graced his doorway. She shut the door behind her and walked up to the front of his desk, looking down on his salt and pepper hair.

"Hello, Mr. McMahon."

The Chairman's head popped up to look at who had addressed him. A warm smile came across his face as he set his fountain pen down and stood up. "Good to see you again, Ms. Owens."

A half smile made itself visible on Tamara's face. "You should know better, Mr. McMahon. Call me Tamara."

Vince nodded, the warm smile still gracing his face. "Okay, Tamara. How have you been?" he asked. He gestured to the leather seat behind Tamara which she immediately sat down in. Vince sat back down in his own chair and folded his hands together atop his desk. "I've missed you these past three years, you look good."

Tamara chuckled. "I've missed you too, Vince. Anyway, I've been okay I suppose. Keeping a low profile and working out. My routine hasn't really changed much since I left."

Vince nodded. "Let me be frank, Tamara. I know you want to come back for some much needed revenge, and I'm willing to let you have it. It broke my old heart knowing that one of my best competitors wanted to quit because of locker room bullying amongst other childish things." He shook his head in disgust. "You didn't deserve any of the terrible things that have happened to you. But I knew that you needed a break and I gave it to you. You're a nice young lady, Tamara, and I want you to get your revenge."

Tamara's chest swelled with a hint of pride. Just a little. "Thank you, Vincent."

Vince smiled. "By the way, I'm also willing to let you do it on live television." He leaned forward and Tamara did the same. "When did you want to return?"

Tamara let a somewhat evil grin spread across her features as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. "Tonight."

Vince chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've already had Anna make you a new outfit." He reached for the phone on his desk, his hand hovering over it. "Do you want me to tell her you're coming down?"

"Sure." Tamara replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep this a secret from everyone else. Until tonight, that is."

Vince nodded once before dialing Anna's office number. "Consider it done." Once Vince confirmed Anna of what was going on, he hung up and faced Tamara once more. "Everything is all set, Tamara."

The young woman smirked. "Call me Havoc."

A wicked grin came across the old man's features as he nodded. "Welcome back...Havoc."

**A/N: Well, what do you think so far? The title might change, but other than that, I'm happy with this first chapter. I'll put up a second one for sure.**


	2. God Can't Save You From All Your Sins

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything. Just Tamara aka Havoc.**

**So, I'm pretty stoked for this Monday. Can't believe the Muppets are going to be on RAW, how crazy is that? My mother thinks it's going to be pretty good. Just the other night, my 6-year-old sister, Sydney said that she wanted to be a wrestler. She said that she wants her ring name to be Sophina. And...ready for this..? She wants her theme music to be "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars. How boss is that?**

**I'd like to thank my first reviewers xGoToSleepx and wade's wife. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter to "Drag Me To Hell". Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Drag Me To Hell<span>**

**Chapter Two**

The Viper; Randy Orton sat in the locker room tying up his boots for his match that he had against Wade Barrett. It was the first match of the night and he was more than ready to deliver an RKO to anybody. Randy was in a bad mood. He had lost a match last week against that completely fucking useless tool Matt Cardona aka Zack Ryder. He had been totally blinded sided by his finishing move Rough Ryder and with that, the Long Island Loudmouth had gotten the pin on The Viper. He had gotten so pissed off that he destroyed a few of the lockers in the arena. He had gotten fined a fair heap amount of cash and Vince had given him a warning. If he did anything related to that again, then he'd get suspended for 6 months without pay. Needless to say, he was about to blow a gasket if he didn't beat someone up soon.

_Sorry Stu_, he thought, bitterly. _But I'm taking it all out on you, tonight._

"You're needed at the Gorilla, Randy." A stagehand said, poking his head in the door. Randy nodded once and stood up when the kid left. After rolling his neck and shoulders around, The Viper began down the hall toward the Gorilla at his slow, methodically pace. This gave him time to think, and his thoughts were soon interrupted when he turned a corner bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going," Randy growled as he stared down at the person...woman. She had choppy red hair with hazel eyes that held an apathetic look in them.

"Fuck you, Orton." The woman walked around him and continued down the hall that Randy had just come from. The Viper stared after her, not believing what that woman had just said to him. Who did she think she was? With no time to spare, Randy just went on ahead to the Gorilla to do the match. But she wasn't going to get away with it that easily. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>Tamara had seemed quite pleased with herself with how she told one of WWE's biggest superstars to fuck off. Three years ago, she would've coward before him like a scared child. She chuckled darkly to herself as she made her way to Vince's office. She wouldn't cower down to anyone anymore. Those days were over, and tonight she was going to let everyone know that she meant fucking business. Tamara Nicole Owens was through taking everyone's shit and she was going to make that known when she stepped back into that ring.<p>

She had made a mental list of everyone who had almost ruined her life. It had been basically everyone. The first one on her list was her opponent before the main event. The girl had no idea who her mystery opponent was going to be and was going stir crazy over it from what Tamara had been hearing, and that alone just made the redhead smile sadistically. Barbara Blank aka Kelly Kelly. That Barbie bitch, along with Eve fucking Torres, used to constantly take jabs at how Tamara wasn't pretty enough to be a diva. Jesus Christ, every fucking diva would get on her shit about how she wasn't attractive enough and that it was beauty that got you into this business. Every diva had gotten on her shit, sure. But Barbie "Skank Blank" was the fucking leader of the pack.

That made her Tamara's first target.

She knocked on Vince's door with a knuckle and a "Come in," was heard through the door. Tamara opened it to see her favorite boss talking to the same man who had once been her storyline father. Mark Calaway aka The Undertaker. A smile graced her face as she looked at Mark's hulking form sitting across from Vince. He hadn't changed much since she last saw him. He still wore a bandana around his head and wore shirts that showed off his many tattoos. Both men looked up at her, and Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Mr. Calaway." Tamara greeted as she closed the door behind her. "How've you been?"

The Phenom didn't say anything for a moment as his eyes roamed over the young woman's face, studying it. Vince watched the exchange with a warm smile. "Tamara?" he asked, uncertainly. She nodded happily and Mark stood up. "Good Lord, girl! You look so different!" He opened his bulky arms toward her. "C'mere and gimme a hug, huh?"

Tamara acquiesced as she practically bounded into the man's huge arms. She wrapped her thin ones around his large waist and squeezed him with all her strength. Mark Calaway hadn't only been her storyline father, he had also been her some time trainer. He had actually been like a real father to her back when they were in storyline together. Aside from Vince, Mark was another good guy. Finally, Tamara let him go. She backed up a little and looked up at his six foot ten inch form. She cocked her head to the side a little as she looked up at him so her neck wouldn't hurt so much. "How are ya, Mr. Calaway?" she asked, again.

Mark smirked. "Honey, you can call me Mark. You earned that privilege a long time ago, alright?" Tamara nodded. "Good. Anyway, I'm just fine, thanks. Vince here had called me up and told me you were coming back. Luckily I was in the area and decided to pay ya a visit. You excited to get back out there again?"

Tamara nodded once. "Yes, sir. I'm ready to kick some ass. I'm done taking names, I've had three years to do that part."

Vince and Mark chuckled at that. "I'll be sure to tune in while I'm here." Mark said. Tamara's eyes became wide.

"You mean you're gonna watch me?" she asked, excitedly.

Mark nodded. "I wouldn't miss your return for anything, sweetheart."

Tamara smiled, and then looked at Vince. "Hey, guess what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I bumped in The Viper." she said as she remembered Randy Orton's arrogant ass. "The stooge didn't even recognize me. He told me to watch where I was going."

Vince raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Tamara shrugged, nonchalantly. "I said 'Fuck you, Orton.'" She chuckled, slightly. "Left his ass dumbfounded in the hallway."

Mark chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that came from within his chest. "Good for you, sweetheart. I swear, that little bastard needs to start paying more attention to his surroundings!"

Vince chuckled, too. "I couldn't agree with you more, Mark. Tamara dear, I think after the tag team match of Kofi and Matt versus Jake and Nick, your match is up next. Why don't you go get ready in your private quarters?"

Tamara grinned evilly. "Of course, Vince." She hugged Mark once more. "It was nice seeing you again, Mark." The door clicked shut behind her and Tamara walked down the hall toward her hidden quarters that Vince had set up for her. A few turns and one long corridor later, she arrived at her private abode. Once she got there, Tamara giggled excitedly. Her former mentor would be watching her take revenge on victim number one! As she got ready in her brand new outfit that Anna had so graciously made her, Tamara thought about what she was going to do to the tramp Barb Blank. The girl was a fucking gymnast, model and cheerleader. If anything, _she_ had no business in the WWE! But that pervert Exec. VP of Talent Relations John Laurinaitis had been 'interested' in Barbie when he signed her.

Tamara rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Interested is right," she grumbled, dryly as she finished lacing up her boots. "Stupid tramp," she snarled. Tamara stood up and cracked her neck, rolling her shoulders around. She stepped out of her room and took long strides down the halls that would lead her to the Gorilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly Kelly stood in the ring with a big smile on her face as she pointed to her fans. After she was done with her entrance, her music died out and she stood there with her hands on her hips, waiting patiently. Suddenly, the arena<strong> **became a little dim, causing murmurs to float amongst the audience. Blood red and gray smoke started filtering out onto the ramp and then Theory Of A Deadman's "Drag Me To Hell" started blaring through the speakers. A figure dressed in a black top that had gray slash marks across it and black pants that had the same design, emerged onto the top of the ramp with her hands clawed at her sides and a vicious sneer, along with a deadly gaze in her eyes, were all too apparent on her face as she walked down the ramp. **

**Kelly blinked once as she watched the woman climbed up the steel steps and into the ring. The girl was no doubt scary looking, and she tried to remain calm as the mystery girl walked up to her and got in her face. "Remember me?" she growled. The cameras didn't pick up what she was saying, so the audience figured it was last minute trash talk.**

**Kelly shook her head as she poked her tongue into her cheek, trying not to look threatened. "Nope. But I do know that you're so going down. Your debut here will be a very short one." **

**The woman smirked. "Who says I'm debuting?" she sneered. Kelly raised an eyebrow at this. "I just came back from a three year vacation." Kelly's eyes widened in realization at who she was facing tonight. "That's right, bitch. I'm back in the ring, and **_**you're**_** the one who is going down." Before the bell could ring, Havoc pounced on top of Kelly and started**** pounding her head into the mat. Boos fell upon deaf ears as Havoc continued to beat on the baby-face diva. Before the referee counted to five, Havoc hoisted Kelly to her feet and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckle where the blonde fell back like a limp noodle. The former exhibitionist's face was contorted in evident pain, but Havoc wasn't done. Hell no. The irate redhead ran at the blonde and jumped, giving her a high knee to the face. Kelly fell to her knees, but she ****seemed to have gotten her second wind as she sent a punch to Havoc's stomach making her hunch over in surprise more than pain, much to the happiness of Kelly's fans. **

**Kelly gave Havoc a running bulldog, sending the redhead's face into the mat. When the blonde got to her knees to go for a pin, Havoc's hand shot up and gripped the woman's neck in a tight hold. There were more boos again, but Havoc didn't care as she stood up with Kelly's scrawny neck still in her grasp. The blonde's eyes were pleading but Havoc was giving her no sympathy as she bent her knees and delivered a powerful choke slam to the former exhibitionist; knocking her out cold. Then...it was that simple move that suddenly knocked everyone's memory back into place. The Undertaker's kid. Havoc. The redhead rolled the blonde up for the three count, and when that bell rang Havoc stood over the sprawled out body of Kelly Kelly. She cracked her knuckles and then calmly walked out of the ring with her theme song blaring throughout the venue. As she walked back up the ramp, a mental pen crossed out the mental name of the blonde on a mental piece of paper. She smirked.**

**One down.**

**X more to go.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Tamara's first victim was Kelly Kelly. I know that probably pissed some people off because they like her, but I only did it for shock value. I happen to be a fan of K2 myself :) I just thought it would be bitchin' to write about. **


	3. Revenge Is A Bitch

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Tamara. Vince owns everything else. None of this happens, by the way...*sigh*...**

**Who knew that being in a bad mood would bring out my muse? Heh. Well, I'm not complaining. Listening to angry music also helps a bunch, so yeah. Theory of a Deadman is the band to listen to when you're angry. Loooove their tunes..! Thank you for the reviews, I didn't even know that I would get five of them in only a short amount of time! Like I said, I wrote this when I was angry. Heh. Tamara is all in, balls out, isn't she? Thanks to all who favored the story!**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter. Love you X]**

**Drag Me To Hell**

**Chapter Three**

When Tamara had disappeared behind the Gorilla, she was met with Mark standing there waiting for her. She broke out into a real smile. "Hello, Mark."

"Hey, Tamara." He embraced his former on-screen daughter. "Fantastic job out there. You really gave that young lady a beat down. Hope ya didn't kill 'er."

Tamara chuckled and shook her head as they withdrew. "Nah. I just hate her, I don't wanna kill her." She tapped her chin in mock thought. "Then again..."

Mark chuckled.

"Hey! You!" screamed a voice. Tamara and Mark looked down the hall to see Eve Torres coming down the hall. "Who do you think you are beating up my friend like you're some kind of-" she paused and stopped in her tracks as she stared at Tamara. The former raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Well?" Tamara asked. "Finish your fuckin' sentence. Some kind of what, huh?"

"Havoc?" Eve asked, incredulously.

Tamara chuckled, darkly and looked up at Mark. "She's as dumb as she looks."

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" Eve demanded. "Nobody wants your ass around."

Tamara's chest swelled up and her nostrils flared as she stormed up to the Latina and got right up in her face. "Do I look like I give a fucking shit what the hell you have to say?" she demanded. Eve looked confused. "Huh? My name is Tamara fucking Owens. Remember me? The kid you and your skank brigade used to harass the hell out of? Well that's not going to happen anymore. You got that, bitch?" She shoved Eve hard away from her. "Get in my fucking face again, and you're gonna end up just like that little friend of yours. Capice?" Tamara was hot and Eve could definitely tell that Tamara was no longer going to be the target that she was three years ago. The Latina scurried away, not wanting to get a hellacious beat down herself.

Tamara watched her go, and the redhead rolled her neck and shoulders around. Mark put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That was quite the scene, sweetheart." He commented. "You've really got some pent up frustration, don't you?"

Tamara nodded. "Yup." They started walking toward Vince's office. "But it doesn't stop at the Divas, Mark."

"I know, sweetheart." Mark said with a sigh. "I'm not worried about you gettin' into it with the Divas, but I _am_ worried about you gettin' into it with the Superstars." Tamara let a small smile come across her face. Mark's fatherly instinct was kicking in. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

Tamara stopped and turned to look up at The Undertaker. "I promise, Mark." She said, sincerely. "You don't have to worry about me."

Mark let out a sigh and then pulled Tamara in for a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "I've always worried about you, honey. Just because you're no longer my storyline daughter doesn't mean I stopped caring."

Tamara chuckled. "No worries, Mark." She pulled away from him and looked up into his face. "Did you see that choke slam I gave Barbie?" she asked with a cheesy grin.

Mark chuckled. "I sure did, Tamara. You executed that perfectly." He praised. "I'm fairly certain that that young lady didn't know what hit her."

* * *

><p>"Vince, what the hell?" Randy Orton demanded as he angrily paced back and forth. "That girl doesn't even <em>know<em> me and she was disrespectful to me! Who is she?" Randy had been irate since he stepped into the Chairman's office, and Vince wasn't at all amused. He's been dealing with the Brat of the WWE for a long time and The Viper's temper tantrums were nothing new to the older man.

Vince sighed as he leant back in his chair. "Randy, in case you haven't notice, you don't exactly give other people respect, either." He pointed out, quite dryly.

Randy paused and shot the old man a venomous look. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh I think you know damn well that it has to do with everything, Orton," a smoky, rebellious voice spoke.

Randy whipped his head toward the opening of the office door to see the same woman who had told him off earlier. She looked different this time around. She was dressed in what looked like ring attire. Her eyes were held at half mast and her entire being just gave off the impression that she really didn't give a flying fuck about anything. She looked at Vince who was smiling her way warmly and she returned the smile. "Heya, Vinny."

"Hello again, Tamara. How was your match?" He asked.

"I won, of course."

Vince chuckled. "Good for you, dear."

Randy looked between the two in disbelief. "What the hell, Vince? Who is this bitch?" he demanded.

Tamara gave a dry laugh. "Well gee, that sounds familiar." The redhead stormed up to The Viper who was standing at full height. "Do the names 'skank', 'slut', 'dyke', and/or 'whore' mean anything to you, Randal?"

Randy furrowed his brow as he stared into the young woman's eyes. They were familiar, somehow. Then it clicked. "You're Owens."

Tamara threw her head back and laughed bitterly. "And we have a motherfuckin' winner here, people!" The redhead looked up at Randy, dead in the eye. "My name is Tamara Owens, in case you can't remember my full name, you prick." She growled. "I'm back and I'm ready to drag you to hell."

The Viper's stare didn't waver. "Oh really? What makes you so sure that you're capable of doing that?"

Vince cleared his throat. "Uh, pardon me; but I don't think brawling in my office is such a good idea."

Tamara smirked. "That's okay. I wouldn't wanna hurt Orton's pride by embarrassing him right in front of you, Vince." And with that, the redhead turned on her heel and walked out of Vince's office leaving Randy dumbfounded in her wake.

Again.

* * *

><p>Tamara chuckled darkly as she strolled down the hall toward catering. Twice she had gotten the last word on Orton and she felt magnificent. But long, tan and dumb wasn't the only superstar that had once made her miserable. And luckily, two of those targets were meandering in catering without a care in the world. With a smirk Tamara strolled over to the table where all the food was at, pretending that she didn't notice Cody Runnels aka Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Jr. Nick Nemeth aka Dolph Ziggler and Jake Hager aka Jack Swagger chatting amongst themselves. She was pretending to be engrossed in the food when a shadow suddenly leered over the same table.<p>

"Well, well, well." A voice drawled. "Who do we have here?" Tamara's eye twitched. _Nick Nemeth._

Another shadow crept up along her other side. "Looks like we have a new diva, Nick. She looks like she's lost her way don't you think?" The redhead clenched her jaw at the lisp. _Jake Hager._ "Who are you, sweet cheeks?"

Tamara slowly looked up at the Oklahoma native who stood at a sturdy 6'6''. A smirk crept across the natural blonde's face. "Well if it isn't little Tamara Owens?"

"No fuckin' way!" exclaimed Nick. A hand landed hard on Tamara's shoulder in order to turn her around, but the bleach blonde bitch's face was met with a solid punch to the mouth.

"Jesus!" Jake exclaimed. Tamara back kicked the Oklahoma native hard in the gut making him double over with a cough. Nick held his mouth in pain as a slight whimper escaped his mouth. His bottom lip was clearly bleeding and Jake was on his knees coughing hard. Tamara looked at a dumbfounded Cody and Ted who gaped at the redhead in shock and confusion.

"You boys have anything you want to say to me?" She asked, deadly calm. They violently shook their heads and took off down the hall with Jake and Nick in tow. Tamara smirked as she watched them round a corner. "Bitches." The redhead turned back to the table, happily grabbed a few grapes, popped them into her mouth and hummed a tune while walking back to her locker room.

* * *

><p>He saw her from the shadows. Normally he wasn't the type to do anything from the shadows, but watching this girl defend herself and kick some ass was quite the sight to see from where he was standing. He nodded approvingly when he saw her punch that fake blonde Nemeth in the mouth and deliver a wicked back kick to Hager. He smirked when she sent Runnels and Jr running down the hall not wanting to get their asses kicked by the crazy woman known as Havoc in the ring. It seemed like Tamara Owens grew up into a hellcat. He remembered seeing her getting kicked out of the divas locker room countless times three years ago. He also remembered hearing her cry a few times. Now it seemed like she was going to be the ones making everyone else cry which sent his mind reeling to the Divas of Doom, Nattie and Beth whose minds were set on doing the same damn thing.<p>

He couldn't blame the girl for wanting some hardcore revenge. He even saw her kick the hell out of Barb in the ring, and when he saw her fight, he recognized her instantly. She was a lot more fierce and he wondered just how far she'd go in order to complete her mission. Needless to say, he was pretty impressed. He tongued his lip piercing out of habit as he walked away from catering. He had a match against one Alberto Rodriguez aka Del Rio.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, sorry that took so long. Hehe...I don't think I have to say who was watching from the shadows. The lip piercing pretty much gave it away x]. Like I said; sorry it took so long. Forgive me if Tamara seemed like a little bit of a Mary-Sue or what-have-you in this chapter. But there will be a lot more where that came from, trust me! Love youse! **


	4. And She Goes By Havoc

**A/N: Don't own a thing. Just Tamara. I'd like to thank xGoToSleepx & three days grace luver for their recent reviews. Much appreciated! I'm a little iffy on this chapter, but I did write this one at one in the morning. **

**Without further ado, I present to you chapter four of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Four**

Tamara cackled to herself wildly as she locked up her private locker room with her duffel bag over her shoulder. She had gotten the ultimate revenge on Barb by kicking the shit out of her on live television, told Eve that if she didn't want her money making face rearranged then she'd better leave her the hell alone, told Orton off twice, _and_ she sent Nick and Jake down the hall with their tails between their legs. Not to mention the fact that she had apparently scared the shit out of Cody and Ted.

She chuckled as she walked down the deserted halls toward the parking lot. Barb; taken care of. Nick and Jake; also taken care of. Orton...eh, she'll take him down when she was ready. But she'd have to be careful. Orton was a fierce competitor, too. If she wanted to take him down then she'd do it in the ring. For now, she'd just relish in the fact that she had verbally schooled him. Twice.

Tamara took out her keys and unlocked her car while singing Papa Roach's "I Almost Told You That I Loved You", softly to herself. Tonight had been one hell of a night, but she wasn't stopping there. Nope. Vince had already given her the go-ahead to get her revenge just as long as it wasn't outside the arena, and just as long as she didn't put them in the hospital. She slid into the driver seat and tossed her bag in the back. She could deal with that. The redhead shut her door and started up her car, the radio blaring her new theme song. She widely grinned as she sped off toward the hotel singing "Drag Me To Hell" at the top of her lungs. Tyler Connolly was a fucking fox.

Tamara arrived at the hotel within a half an hour after stopping for a jelly-filled doughnut on the way. She finished the delicious treat as she walked through the doors of the hotel, licking her fingers while checking her cell in the other hand. Apparently a shit ton of fans had blown up her Twitter account telling her how 'fucking awesome' it was to see her in the ring again. A lot of people also complimented her on her new look and theme song. Some nailed her asking why she beat up their precious Kelly Kelly. To that one she replied, 'Because she had it coming.' To the others she replied that Kelly Kelly wasn't the only one who was going down and that they'd have to wait for next week to see her take out her next target. The redhead put her phone away, completely satisfied and wanting to crawl into the bed in her room. Tomorrow morning she was going to get up and do a vigorous workout in the gym.

Tamara called for the elevator and whistled a tune while waiting for it. She looked around and noticed how deathly quiet it was. Not a soul was to be found. She continued to whistle as the elevator dinged open and she stepped in, pushing the button for her floor. Her phone buzzed and she took it out, noticing that she had an update on Twitter. Needless to say, she was pretty surprised when she saw who tweeted about her.

_NatByNature: WreakingHavoc, you've shown the whole world tonight that you're #pinupstrong. Keep it up, and the Divas of Doom just might have a place for you. _

Tamara let a small noise escape through her nose; a pathetic form of being entertained. When she was out for three years, the redhead still watched the show and still checked her Twitter but never updated. She knew about Nattie and Beth teaming up with each other; calling themselves the Divas of Doom or the Sisters of Salvation or whatever the fuck. Her? Teaming up with two divas who also verbally ganged up on her back in the day? No. Fuck that shit. She was flying solo and the meat headed broads were going to have to deal with it. The redhead wasn't going to bother with a response as she just tucked her phone away back into her pocket. The elevator doors slid open to her floor and she walked to her assigned room with her card in hand. When she got to her room, she slid in the card, opened the door and flipped on the light letting it flood the room.

She immediately shut her door and took out her sleepwear. The redhead was going to sleep soundly tonight! Then a wonderful workout in the morning, pumping weights to her favorite tunes. She chuckled to herself as she slipped into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and continued to chuckle as she turned off the light and crawl into the nice cool bed. The last thought she had before drifting off to sleep...was her next target at the next show. The man who she had been verbally schooling all night.

Randy Orton.

* * *

><p>Phil Brooks was laying in his bed, unable to sleep like usual. His insomnia was horrible. He was lucky if he got three hours of sleep, if even that. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to penetrate through the darkness of his room. He eyed his phone when it lit up and vibrated next to him, telling him that he had received a text. Phil plucked it from his sheets and looked at whom had text him. A small smirk appeared on his face. It was from his little sister. <em>Can't sleep, bro. Talk to me, please?<em>

He let his thumb do the work as it flew across the keys. _Alright, kiddo. How's life?_

_Can't complain, I suppose. I saw you against Del Rio, tonight. You rocked as usual :)_

Phil let a real smile grace his face. He and his brother Mike may be estranged, but he loved their sister so much. She was the baby of the family. _You know it, kid. I'm the best in the world. ;)_

_Ya know, you and Jericho both seem to think that. Next thing you know, you'll be getting a muffin top too from your over inflated ego. X]_

Phil smirked again. _Remind me to put you to sleep the next time I come home, squirt._

_XD I'll make a note of it, PJ._

Ooh, she was definitely going to get it the next time he saw her. Phil chuckled as his thumb flew across the keys again. _You're such a smart ass, kid._

_I learn from the best in the world, don't I?_

_Ooh, nice save. I'll take two minutes off of your beating, now._ Phil enjoyed little sibling banters like this with his sister. He'd never admit it, but it made him sleep a little easier knowing that he had made his sister smile. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew she was smiling.

_I bow down to you, oh great Phil Brooks of Chicago!_

This made him chuckle a little louder. _Lol. Okay, kid._

_Sweet. Am I forgiven completely?_

_Five minutes off your beating._

_Argh! NO FAIR! DX_

Phil snickered. _You know I love you, kiddo._

_I know, bro. I'm tired, now. Thanks for talking to me. Love you more, PJ! Night!_

Phil smiled an actual smile. _Night, kid._ The Straight Edge superstar tucked his phone away after setting his alarm for the early morning and curled up to go to sleep. His thoughts somehow ended up at Tamara. He had seen the tweet from Nattie to Tamara, and how she praised her for being 'pinup strong'. He didn't see any responses of any kind from Tamara to the tweet and wondered if she was contemplating on joining the Divas of Doom. If she did, shit was going to get even crazier than it was now with those two. If they had Tamara then only God knows what kind of hell they would raise. Although, he highly doubted that she would join. It seemed like she was on a one woman crusade to destroy the ones who had made her miserable in the past. She didn't seem to need anyone else, but if she decided to join the Divas of Doom...

Phil scoffed. Why in hell was he giving a crap, anyway? Sure he was impressed with her moves and recent major comeback, but what was he thinking about her for? He shook his head and rolled over to finally go to sleep. He was going to pump some iron in the morning. That would get his mind off of things.

* * *

><p>Tamara had her ear buds in as she jogged on the treadmill at a steady pace. Exercising this early in the morning gave her a wonderful high. It was six in the morning and nobody else that she knew got up this early to workout. Her mind was currently elsewhere as she stared ahead listening to Three Days Grace's "Animal I Have Become". It sort of suited her in a way. Over the past three years she had morphed into an animal of sorts. Wreaking havoc as of late and tearing her has-been bullies a new asshole. She smirked as she recalled the look on Barb's face when she vaguely told her who she was and then started pounding on her. Given it wasn't hard to beat the former exhibitionist, it still felt good to put a long awaited beat down on the blonde. She still couldn't get over the fact that she sent Nick and Jake running with their tails between their legs, but they totally had it coming.<p>

Her phone vibrated on the head of the treadmill and she saw that there was another update about her. It was by Elizabeth Kocianski aka Beth Phoenix. _TheBethPhoenix: It was #teartime for RealKellyKelly when WreakingHavoc gave her a real beat down last night. The Divas of Doom just might get __another recruit._

Tamara heavily rolled her eyes as she continued to jog. No fucking way. Again she didn't respond to the tweet. She just continued to jog.

The redhead decided that she was going to ask Mr. McMahon if she could have a match with Randy Orton. Since she wasn't allowed to pummel him outside of the arena, then she'd pummel him in the ring. It made her jog faster just thinking about it as the music flowed through her. Her mind was so set on wanting to kick the Apex Predator's ass that she didn't even notice that she was grinding her teeth together.

She also didn't notice The Viper enter the gym, either.

* * *

><p>Randy spotted the mouthy redhead on the treadmill and a smirk appeared across his face. This was the one and only time he had gotten up this early and who does he find in the hotel gym alone? Tamara Owens. This was his chance to scare her out for good. Without being pressed for time or Vince keeping him at bay, he was allowed to play with the little bitch as much as he wanted. Randy made a beeline for the woman on the treadmill who looked completely focused on her task. He came up behind her and slammed the off button down with his fist. It made Tamara jump as the machine completely stopped and she looked to see who had the balls to interrupt her. Randy's smirk didn't waver as he towered over the woman who stood at 5'9''.<p>

She ripped out her ear buds and threw them down, putting her hands on her hips. "What the fuck, Orton? Why did you do that?"

Randy couldn't help but look Tamara up and down. She was looking pretty hot with the thin film of sweat on her body. The white tank top hugged her breasts and curves with perfection as did her black work out shorts. He looked at her clearly annoyed face to see her quirk an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Because I wanted to."

Tamara rolled her eyes. "Whatever, douche bag. Go bother someone else, I'm busy." She grabbed her stuff off the treadmill and Randy watched her walk over to a punching bag where she started to punch the shit out of it.

Randy huffed. She wasn't going to get away that easily. He walked up behind her and when he saw his opening, he grabbed her arms, pinning her wrists together. "What the fuck, Orton?" She screamed. Randy smiled sadistically, putting pressure on her wrists wanting to hurt her. The only thing she did was growl in frustration and started kicking her legs in the air. Randy was trying to maintain his footing as she flailed around. He glanced at the mirror that engulfed the wall and saw the look on Tamara's face. He was expecting to see a look of fright, but it was the total opposite. She was irate. Randy had them face the mirror, and he was about to pin her against it when something very unexpected happened. Well, it surprised _him_ anyway.

Tamara brought her feet up, ran up the mirror and flipped herself over Randy's back. She landed on her feet and Randy whirled around, not knowing what to expect when the redhead kneed him in the groin making him fall to his knees. Tamara seethed as she stood over him. "If you're trying to scare me, it's not going to work, Orton." She snarled. "But since you want to rumble with me so badly, then I'll see you in the ring Monday night." With that she turned on her heel, grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the gym, passing a seemingly surprised Phil Brooks.

* * *

><p>Phil watched Tamara storm passed him with steam coming out of her ears. He didn't need to ask, Phil already saw what had taken place. He arrived just in time to see Randy almost pin the redhead against the mirror and then see her flip over him like Cameron Diaz in Charlie's Angels. It was pretty impressive he had to admit. He took a breath as he walked over to Randy who was still on his knees with his head bowed in agony as he held himself pitifully. Phil squatted down to his level.<p>

"Ya know, you really shouldn't have done that, Randal." Phil sighed. "Tamara doesn't seem to be the same scared, quiet girl anymore." Randy coughed, not looking up at the Straight Edge superstar. "I suggest you don't try to do anything like that again." Randy's eyes slowly met with Punk's in a stare down at the unfinished threat. "You heard right, Randal. Ya see, I remember all the shit you and the other assholes in the locker room used to say about her and try to do to her. I may be an ass, but you guys took it too fucking far." Randal's lip sneered, but the Viper didn't move. He was still in pain. "Lay another hand on her and I'll put you to sleep for life. And you know me." Phil stood up, eyes still locked with the Viper's. "I always follow through with my threats."

The Straight Edge superstar walked out of the gym, not really feeling up to par about working out anymore. Phil Brooks may act indifferent towards people, but he grew up knowing that you never lay your hands on a woman.

Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, not so sure about this one. But hey, Tamara seemed to unknowingly gain an ally in CM Punk. Expect to read some crazy ass shit in the next chapter. Things will get quite crazy on Monday Night Raw. BOOM!**


	5. Savior

**A/N: Warning- Stuff will get amazingly crazy in this chapter. A little graphic, so you've been warned. I still don't own a thing and this never happened. Wish it did. That would be beast. Thanks again for the reviews, people! I love you all, I really do!**

**And now without further ado, I present to you chapter five of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Five**

Tamara needed a fucking cigarette and she needed it now!

It was Monday night on Raw and Vince had given her the go-ahead that she'll have a match with Randy Orton. Of course she had been happy, and Randy said he'd do it only on one condition.

That it was a tag team match.

No, that didn't bother her any. She'd be happy to beat the snot out of any partner of his choosing, that wasn't her problem. No, her problem was was that she didn't have anyone to team up with! Good God, everyone here hated her and the feeling was mutual, but if she didn't find a partner within the next twenty minutes then it would be a handicap match.

The redhead finally found a smoke and scurried outside to light up the precious Newport. Tamara inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine calm her nerves as it coursed through her body. She blew the smoke out and rubbed her forehead. Where in the blue hell was she going to find a tag partner? Had she been in way over her head? She groaned in frustration. She didn't know as she hadn't thought that much about it. Tamara only wanted to beat the hell out of Randy, she didn't know that he would only do it if it was a tag match. God, she really needed to get her shit together. The redhead needed to focus if she was going to give the Viper a long overdue beating, tag team partners be damned. Tamara nerves were finally calm enough and she stomped out her smoke.

"Fuck it." She growled. There was no way in hell anyone would team up with her. She slapped herself, psyching herself up as she walked back into the building. If she had to go at it alone then so be it. She wasn't afraid.

Not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Orton stood in the ring with his chosen partner, Dolph Ziggler posing in the ring. Boos came in heaps toward the two unlikable men. Then there were cheers when the familiar smoke rolled across the ramp and Theory Of A Deadman's "Drag Me To Hell" blasted through the speakers. Havoc appeared through the smoke with her hands clawed and a mad sneer on her face as she eyed the two men with vicious hate. The redhead wasted no time as she sprinted toward the ring, sliding into it making the two men retreat out of the ring. The cheers became louder as <strong>**Havoc climbed onto the turnbuckle and let out a scream that sounded like a banshee from hell. She was red in the face as she hopped down, faced the men on the opposite side of ring and ****beckoned them inside with two fingers. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this was going to be a handicapped match as nobody else was making their way down. Randy and Dolph looked at each other and shrugged. They looked back at Havoc to see her pointing at The Viper with hate ablaze in her eyes. Randy was all too happy to slither in while Dolph got onto the apron. The referee rang the bell and Randy and Havoc locked up. They also locked eyes with each other as well. "I'll make sure you take a permanent vacation, bitch."**

**Havoc smirked. "We'll see about that." The redhead kicked Randy in the midsection making him double over and then his face was met with a boot. The crowd 'ooh'ed at the loud sound it made as Randy stumbled back into the ropes. He barely had time to recover when Havoc ran at him, giving him a clothesline over the top rope. She was on a high as she kicked an unsuspecting Dolph in the face when he was looking at his fallen partner. The audience cheered wildly as the bleach blonde fell to the floor clutching his face in pain. **

**Randy staggered to his feet and looked up at the ring only to get a flying Havoc to his being. They both fell against the announce table with the crowd screaming like crazy. Havoc recovered quickly as her fall had been cushioned by Randy's body. She repeatedly slammed his head into the announce table until the ref told her to get him back in the ring if she didn't want to get disqualified or counted out. Havoc didn't have any time to react as she had been knocked to the ground by a recovered Dolph Ziggler. The man who claimed himself to be perfection picked up the fallen redhead and threw her back into the ring. Randy slowly recovered and staggered to his feet, tagging Dolph in as he haphazardly climbed onto the apron.**

**Dolph stood over Havoc to gloat, but it didn't take long for her to kick him in the knee, bringing him down to size. The redhead scrambled up and kneed him in the chin making him fall back with a thud. She wasn't about to cover him, oh no. He wasn't her main target. Havoc looked up at Randy who had recovered and was now wanting to get back in the ring. The redhead smiled sadistically as she got down on the mat and slammed her knuckles on the canvas. She was mimicking Randy which was really pissing him off. She turned her attention back to Dolph who was trying to get to his feet and Havoc slammed her knuckles harder on the mat, making the crowd go crazy. Before she could execute the RKO, the master of the move had rushed into the ring and kicked her in the stomach. Havoc let out a cry of pain as she rolled over and Randy chuckled evilly as he retreated back to his corner.**

**Dolph recovered, brought Havoc to her feet and Irish whipped her across the ring. When she sprang back, the bleach blonde bent down and flipped her over his back. Havoc arched her back in pain as she rolled onto her stomach. Boos flew like crazy as Dolph began stomping on her. When he was done, he grabbed Havoc's wrist and dragged her over to their corner where he tagged in the Viper. Havoc struggled to get up and Randy 'helped' her by grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. Then he got her into a headlock and dragged her over to the middle of the ring. The crowd booed like crazy as he performed the Inverted Headlock Back breaker on the woman.**

**Havoc lay almost broken in the ring and Randy stood above her with that predator-like smile on his face. Then it disappeared as he went into his Viper mode. As he pounded his knuckles into the mat, the crowd booed like the dickens. Suddenly, the Viper's theatrics were interrupted when the familiar sound of static sounded on the speakers and then Living Colour's "Cult Of Personality" ****blasted through the arena. The audience went nuts. Randy and Dolph looked toward the ramp to see CM Punk walk out with a pretty pissed off look on his face. He had a microphone in his hand ****as he stood atop the ramp. His music cut short and the man put the mic to his lips.**

"**Now, I'm pretty sure you're wondering what in the world I'm doing out here considering that I don't seem to have any business in doing so." Punk began. "But if it's one thing that pisses me off, it's seeing two men beat up on a woman." The crowd cheered at that. "It's also another thing that I can't stand Randal Orton or the blonde Ken doll in the corner that calls himself the United States Champion." The crowd murmured in agreement. "Ya see, I had a little chat with Vinny Mac and he said that I should come out here and kick both your asses." The audience made lots of noise at this. "And I said no, I'm not gonna do that." He paused. "I'm gonna put both of you douche bags to sleep." Punk dropped the mic, ran to the ring and slid in making Randy and Dolph retreat to the outside. The Straight Edge superstar stared at them for a moment before checking over Havoc.**

"**I was doing just fine by myself, thank you." She growled as she gingerly rolled onto her stomach. **

**Punk smirked. "Yeah you were doing a great job at nearly getting killed. You want my help or not?"**

**The redhead locked eyes with him. "Fine. But you leave Orton to me and after this, you owe me an explanation." Punk stood up and held out his hand for her.**

"**Deal." Punk helped her up and she went out onto the apron. The Straight Edge superstar stripped off his shirt and then beckoned Dolph in. The bleach blonde hesitantly climbed into the ring only to get completely rushed by Punk.**

**Havoc was in a kneeling position while hanging onto the apron. She was still trying to get her second wind but at the rate she was feeling she didn't think it'd come to her very soon. The redhead was caught by surprise when someone grabbed her ankle and yanked on her, making her face come into contact with the edge of the canvas before dropping like a stone to the floor. She held her face as a livid Randy loomed over her like the snake he was. The Viper bent down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing to her feet; only to get a very loud backhand to the face. Randy inadvertently let go of her hair and then received a dropkick to the chest. The redhead staggered to her feet with rage in her eyes and with a scream she ran at Randy, delivering a spear to the Apex Predator. Havoc lay on top of the downed Viper, hearing his rapid heartbeat in his chest. She staggered to her feet and loomed over him. If she was going to get what she wanted, then she was going to do it inside the ring. With one last glare, the redhead stormed back over to her corner where she hopped back onto the apron. A watchful eye saw that Randy did the same as he gingerly climbed back up onto his own corner.**

**Punk was doing quite well. Dolph was wearing down fast and in desperate need of a tag. The Straight Edge superstar looked at Randy who was bouncing back and forth in the corner with an outstretched hand. Punk looked back at Havoc who was pleading with her eyes also wanting to get tagged in. She had gotten her second wind. Punk glanced at Dolph and watched as he was only finger tips away from tagging in Randy. The Chicago native tagged in his female partner and slipped onto the apron. Now both the Viper and the redhead named Havoc were in the ring, the crowd chanting the woman's name as they circled each other. Before anyone could blink, they ****ran at each other and they ended up on their backs from a double clothesline. Havoc took a breath and sprung up onto her feet. She looked down at Randy who rolled away and got up to his feet. The redhead cracked her knuckles as she locked eyes with the man. They stormed towards ****each other and locked up.**

"**If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted to fight me because you want to fuck me." Randy snarled with a predator-like smirk.**

**Havoc replied with a vicious headbutt to the nose of the Apex Predator. Randy reeled back and Dolph looked on his horror as his tag partner started to bleed from the nose. The Viper brought his hand away from his nose to it was covered in blood. The ref didn't know what to do, but Randy didn't seem like he wanted to quit. He went after Havoc only to have her dropkick him once again, this time in the face adding insult to injury. Randy fell like a tree onto his back with blood all over him. The mat wasn't spared as it was also splattered with blood. **

**Havoc walked over to Randy and grabbed a wrist and an ankle. With all her might, she dragged him over to her and Punk's corner. He raised a puzzled eyebrow, but moved out of the way when the redhead climbed up onto the turnbuckle. The crowd's screams were deafening as Havoc performed a beautiful moonsault on the Apex Predator. She brought one of Randy's legs up and the ref counted. One...Two...Three!**

**The arena went insane as they cheered for Havoc. "Drag Me To Hell" blared over the speakers. The redhead stood up and Punk joined her as the ref raised both of their hands, making their win official. Suddenly the ref dove out of the way as Dolph Ziggler ran into the ring and pounced on Punk. Havoc kicked the bleach blonde in the side of the head and Punk scrambled to his feet. The impromptu tag partners looked at each other and Havoc smirked. She put both her hands together and put them on the side of her head, mouthing the words 'go to sleep'. Punk smiled and made a gentlemen-like sweeping gesture, welcoming her to perform his finisher on the obnoxious blonde. Havoc used all of her strength to hoist Dolph to his feet and put him over her shoulders. Her knees were shaking, but in a crazy burst of energy she threw him over her head and rammed her knee into his face. Havoc couldn't hide the pain as she fell to one knee. She was bruised and sore. **

**Punk walked over and helped her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist and walking her out of the ring. They began walking up the ramp until Havoc's knee gave out. Punk picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...? What did you think? I really liked this chapter. Like, a lot. I hope you did too! Told ya shit would get crazy in this chapter. Expect more in the upcoming chapters, eh? Love youse! **


	6. Well How About A Straight Answer?

**A/N: Still don't own anything except Tamara. You should know this by now. Anyway, I think this chapter's pretty okay...not awesome, just...okay. It's kind of boring, but the next chapter will have plenty of action in it.**

**I really like the way Tamara has turned out. But I'm more than likely going to insert some things in the next few chapters, like flashbacks and stuff, about Tamara's time in the WWE back when she was a scared young woman.**

**But for now, without further ado, I present to you chapter six of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Six**

Tamara was laying in the exam room of one of the trainers with an ice pack over her knee. An arm was thrown over her eyes in agitation. According to Dean the trainer, she had tweaked it when she lifted Nick over her shoulders. _Stupid fat fuck,_ she thought bitterly. But her tweaked knee wasn't the only thing on her mind. And that other thing was sitting in a chair just across from where she was laying.

"How's your knee?" Punk asked.

"Why did you help me?"

"Okayyy, right to the point, then." Phil said with a hint of amusement. He cleared his throat. "I helped you because you looked like you needed it."

Tamara snorted. "CM Punk helping someone out of the goodness of his heart? Yeah okay, dude. What's your angle?"

It was Phil's turn to snort. "Believe it or not, I don't have an angle, sweetheart. Seeing a woman get out numbered by two men just kinda rubs me the wrong way, ya know?"

"Uh-huh." Tamara didn't sound convinced in the slightest. She knew that CM Punk was a loner and didn't help anyone out unless he was the leader of some stable i.e; The New Nexus or SES. But then he didn't help them out, he commanded and they obeyed. They protected him like guards dogs. As of late, he's been his own man who didn't help anyone out. She couldn't help but wonder...

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, finally removing her arm from her eyes. Tamara rolled her head to the side slightly so she could look at him properly. The man was lounged in the chair with his arms across his chest, sweat still evident on his brow and his hair was no longer slicked back like some villain from a movie.

Phil shrugged a broad shoulder. "I wasn't expecting you to." He leaned forward, uncrossing his arms and resting his elbows on his knees. Hazel eyes meeting hazel.

"Yeah, but I asked for a match against Orton knowing the consequences when he asked for it to be a tag team match." Tamara said, propping herself up on her elbow. "I knew that nobody would team up with me so I just went at it. I threw caution to the wind, Punk. I just wanted to make Orton suffer and I didn't care who he teamed up with. I just wanted revenge and I got it. I made the bastard bleed."

Phil couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, that you did, Tamara." he chuckled. "That you did." Phil leaned back in his seat, back into the lax position that he was once in. Tamara went back to her own lax position with her arm thrown back over her eyes. "I have to give you props, though. You showed a lot of guts that not many people have anymore. You went in there not caring if you got hurt and took care of business. You've paid your dues, am I right?"

"You bet your ass I have, Punk." She paused and sighed. "I need a cigarette."

"Smoking is bad for you."

Tamara pulled her mouth into a straight line. _Punk and his straight edge ways..._

"It hasn't killed me yet, Punk." She argued. Tamara's been smoking since she was a sophomore in high school. She didn't care what her parents said about it before, and she sure as hell didn't care what the Straight Edge philosopher said about it now.

"Okay, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

"How old are you?"

Tamara licked her lips. "Take a guess." _This is gonna be fun._

"Twenty-one?"

Tamara jutted her thumb up in the air, signaling him to guess higher.

"Twenty-three?"

"I'm twenty-nine, Punk." She stated flatly.

"Bullshit."

"Nope."

"Wow, you're old."

Tamara scoffed. "Thanks a lot, Brooks."

"You're welcome, Owens." She could almost hear the bastard smiling.

"Ya know, you're one to talk." She shot as she sat up. The redhead looked at him. "You're thirty-three!" Sure enough, he was smiling.

"Yeah but this old guy helped your ass out, tonight."

Tamara growled. "Shut up."

Phil laughed. "You don't seem to like me very much."

Tamara raised an eyebrow. "I didn't used to like you, no. But within the past few months, you've grown on me."

"Didn't used to like me?" Phil repeated.

"When you were in that," Tamara wrinkled her nose in disgust as she waved her hand in the air. "Straight Edge Society. Talk about ridiculous. I swear to god I thought you were gonna torture everyone in the locker rooms to join you guys!"

To her surprise, Phil threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Torture?" He asked after he recovered. "Are you serious?"

"Dead. I avoided you and your cult like the plague, Punk! Whenever you were in the halls, I'd hightail it back the other way!"

Phil chuckled. "Wow. You were actually afraid of us?"

Tamara looked down at her legs and shrugged. "I was afraid of everyone back in the day." She said quietly.

"Yeah. I know. Which is something that has me completely stumped." Phil admitted. "You were one hell of a wrestler, but I did take note that you would shed your scary Havoc persona and revert back to the scared Tamara Owens."

Tamara sighed, but didn't look up. The ice pack on her knee held her attention. "Yeah..." She answered lamely. Phil didn't say anything else on the matter. Instead he stood up and walked toward the door. "Punk?"

Phil paused, glancing over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

Tamara swallowed hard as she looked at him. "Thanks."

Phil gave a slight nod. "Any time." With that he walked out, leaving Tamara by herself.

The redhead sighed and readjusted the pack on her knee. Suddenly Dean walked in, all smiles and a hopeful eye. "Good news, Ms. Owens. That tweak in your knee should be healed by next week, so you'll be good as new come Sunday. I'll wrap it up for you. Just keep plenty of ice on it and you'll be fine."

Tamara nodded. "Thanks, Dean. I'll just...limp back to my locker room."

* * *

><p>Tamara limped down the deserted hallway with her knee wrapped up, not wanting to waste any more time at the arena. She just wanted to get to the hotel and die in bed. The redhead was exhausted both physically, and mentally. That match with Orton and Nemeth had drained her dry, not to mention the fact that the company's rebel had decided to come to her rescue. That part she still couldn't figure out no matter how many times he said that he didn't have any angle.<p>

All of it gave her a headache.

It didn't get any better when two muscular blonde divas walked towards her with satisfied smirks on their faces. Tamara stopped in front of them with one hand on her hip and the other hanging loosely by her side. The redhead put all of her weight on the opposite leg. She looked down at them both, her being taller than the two. "What?" She sighed, irritably. God damn it, she just wanted to get out of here!

Natalie spoke first. "You've got guts, Havoc. Plenty of guts. You don't play well with the cute little divas, and you're not afraid to get down and dirty with the guys." The Canadian nodded. "We like you, Havoc."

Tamara raised a brow, wondering why she was being addressed by her ring name. _They probably don't even remember my real name. Typical. _"Yeah?" She cocked her head slightly to the side. "Last time I checked, none of you liked me. Or did you suffer brain damage from getting your asses constantly whooped by a bunch of stick models?"

The Divas of Doom shared a look and then chuckled. "She's spunky, I like it." Beth commented. "Look, Havoc. That's in the past. The only thing that matters, is now. As you can see, I'm the diva's champ and we're taking back the division. We've told you about how we've considered you as a recruit, but you never seem to tweet us back."

Tamara motioned to her bandaged leg. "As you can clearly see, I've been too busy to respond."

Natalie nodded, enthusiastically. "Oh sure, we can see that! And that's why we want you, Havoc. You've got the attitude of a woman who'll stop at nothing to get what she wants, you're not afraid of anyone or anything, you're vicious, you're fierce, what more can I say?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah. So what _do_ you say, Havoc? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. What's your answer?"

Tamara breathed out, bowed her head and rubbed her brow. _What if I did join them? We'd take on everyone and give the divas division meaning again... _After a moment, she looked back up. "You'll have my answer next Monday night. Now if you'll excuse me..."

The Sisters of Salvation parted politely and let her pass. They had knowing smirks on their faces as they watched her limp down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. What do you think Tamara's answer will be? I mean, she's thinking about it, right? I know this chapter doesn't have much action in it, but I'll make up for it next chapter. Until next time, kiddies!**


	7. Never Saw That Coming

**A/N: Still don't own anything except Tamara. This chapter kind of blows in my opinion. But that's your call, I guess. I need to start getting angry again, lmfao! I also wrote a useless one-shot about Punk and an OC in three hours while I took a small break from this. I might post it.**

**I might not.**

**Who knows..?**

**Anyway, with further ado, I present to you chapter seven of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

"Oh yeah, right there! Harder! Harder!" Randy Orton's latest lay was currently moaning for him to drive into her without mercy. The leggy blonde with fuck-me curves had practically thrown herself at the famous Viper while he had been sitting at a local bar, not missing the chance to give her the ride of her life in his hotel room.

"You like it when I'm rough, baby?" Randy growled seductively, making the blonde shiver even more than she was now. He knew what his voice could do to a woman who was naive enough to believe that he loved them. They didn't call him the Apex Predator for nothing.

The blonde nodded, a thin film of sweat evident on her face and bare chest. Her plump lips were parted in ecstasy as Randy pounded into her, making her moan with each thrust. They had spent about an hour of foreplay before getting to the main course of the night. The Viper had taken note that she wasn't at all bad at giving head. The next time he was in this city, he'd be sure to look her up. He could always use a good fuck.

Speaking of which, he wouldn't mind taking a crack at the feisty Tamara Owens.

Randy's eyes popped open and he stopped mid-thrust as the blonde climaxed noisily. Did he really just think about fucking the bitch who damn near broke his nose the night before? Nuh-uh. No fucking way.

The blonde below him was panting with a smile on her face, recovering from her high. "That was wonderful, baby." She whispered.

Randy instantly pulled out of her the rest of the way. "Get out." He climbed off her with that far away look in his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the woman.

The blonde's smile fell flat and she propped herself up on her elbows. "What? Why?"

Randy shot a venomous look over his shoulder. "Get. Out." The blonde was out the door in a manner of minutes with her clothes haphazardly thrown on her person, leaving Randy alone to his thoughts.

The redhead suddenly invaded his mind full force. The way she beat the hell out of him last night, the way she screamed when she speared him to the ground, the way her head felt on his chest for that fraction of a second...

"Damn it!" He growled, taking his head in his hands and pressing his palms to his eyes. "Son of a bitch..." Randy wasn't supposed to be thinking about the redhead like he wanted to make love to her. The bitch nearly broke his fucking nose! His psyche, he decided, was now seriously messed up. Oh hell, it had been messed up for quite some time, but this was different. Suddenly, for the first time in his life, he had felt a tinge of guilt for yanking on her ankle and smashing her face on the canvas. But that wasn't the only thing he suddenly felt guilty about...

_Randy was walking down the hall with his Legacy partners in tow. They had been the most dangerous stable in the WWE and not many people had the balls to confront them, save for very few people but they could easily take them out. They already proved it, anyway._

_Someone rounded a corner, bumping into the Viper and looked up at one of the scariest men in the WWE. "I-I'm sorry, M-Mr. Orton." The woman was 5'9'' with raven hair and innocent hazel eyes. The Legend Killer glared at her, completely ignoring her very real apology and slightly pushed her._

"_Watch where you're going, dyke." Randy growled. Instantly, tears welled up Tamara's eyes and Randy's sick mind decided that he needed to smirk at her hurt feelings. "Aww, is little Tamara gonna cry?" He mocked as he took a step towards her, making her retreat. His stable mates imitated his actions as they walked towards her._

"_N-No..." Tamara's voice cracked as a tear slid down her cheek. Suddenly a very large figure stepped in between Legacy and Tamara, completely blocking her from view as the man in the large trench coat towered over the three men._

"_There a problem here, boys?" A raspy voice asked, his arms crossed over his wide chest. _

_Ted shook his head furiously. "Uh...n-no, sir, Mr. Calaway."_

_Randy glared up at the Undertaker who cocked an eyebrow in return. "You have somethin' to say, boy?" Randy slowly shook his head, not wanting to get a righteous Tombstone on the hard floor. "Good. Now the three of you leave Tamara alone, or you'll have me to deal with." He growled. "Understand?"_

_Cody nodded. "Y-Yes, sir." He nudged his leader. "C'mon, Randy, let's get outta here."_

_Randy's eyes still didn't break from the Undertaker's own. Not until the Deadman rolled his eyes into the back of his head. At that moment, Randy decided to book it with this stable mates. If it's one thing that freaked Randy out, it was Mark Calaway's weird ability to make the front of his eyeballs disappear..._

Randy was laying down, now clad in his boxers and a navy blue wife beater with his hands clasped behind his neck. He had been a real fucking jerk to Tamara back then; calling her names that she clearly didn't deserve to be called. Christ, if Taker hadn't intervened, who the hell knows what further damage he and his former stable mates could have caused?

The Viper rubbed his face with his hands harshly, not wanting to think about it at all. "Fuck." He flung his arms out and they uselessly flopped on top of the spread. He felt totally lost. His mother and father had always taught him to never hit a woman, and give her the same respect that she would give to you. Hell, he had a younger sister whom he had defended throughout high school! Him and Nathan both.

So, why did he always disrespect Tamara, push her around, and call her names when she was nothing but nice to everyone else?

Oh yeah. His pride and ego wouldn't allow him to be nice to anyone after he joined the company. After each show, he would use his charms and good-looks to get a ready and willing ring rat into bed. Jesus, he even had his share of the divas in his bed! All except one, of course and all because he thought she was ugly.

_Actually, _he thought. _You're the one who is ugly, Orton._

Randy turned on his side, pulling the comforter around him and curling into a ball. Tamara had every right to break his nose.

She had every right to get up in his face.

She had every right to say fuck you.

And she had every right to a loooong overdue apology.

* * *

><p>Phil sat in his locker room after beating the crap out of Bert-o. He was sweaty and had a few bruises on him, but he felt great. That annoying ring announcer wasn't spared either. That little bastard had been put to sleep after he tried attacking him with a chair. Needless to say, he was feeling so damn good. He decided to check his Twitter for a moment, maybe post something about his win. His eyes roamed his phone for a moment before pausing to look at an update that Tamara had posted two hours before the show had started.<p>

_WreakingHavoc: TheBethPhoenix & NatByNature – you'll get my answer tonite after Natalya's match against RealKellyKelly._

Phil let out a breath, his mind wandering back to the muscular divas offer to Tamara to join them. He put his phone away after tweeting a quick post about his win and settled in to watch the monitor.

"Well, Cole," King began as he spoke to his fellow commentator. "Natalya and Beth Phoenix, the Divas of Doom, have been asking Havoc, the diva who recently returned after a three year absence, to join them to take over the divas division. What do you say about it?"

Michael Cole was all smug smiles. "Well, _I_ think that Havoc should accept their offer. Beth Phoenix and Natalya are the best divas to ever grace this company, and I think Havoc should feel honored."

Phil rolled his eyes at Cole's comment. Good God, he wished he could put his annoying ass to sleep. King and JR he liked very well, but Cole? Cole was a tool.

King shot the obnoxious commentator a look. "I think Havoc has been doing just fine by herself." He defended. "I mean, did you see the madness when she made Randy Orton's nose bleed? The woman took on two men by herself in a handicap match before the Voice of the Voiceless; CM Punk came into the ring to save her and rightly so, I might add."

"Speaking of which, ladies and gentlemen, let's take you back to last week when Havoc and Punk became impromptu tag team partners against Randy Orton and Dolph Ziggler."

The video played, showing Tamara headbutting Orton in the nose and making it bleed profusely. Phil smirked when he saw her dropkick the bastard in the face to boot. He was a little surprised that they even replayed it without editing it so little kids didn't have to watch. Oh well. Children couldn't be oblivious to violence forever.

The video skipped to the end where Tamara had hoisted Nick onto her shoulders, performing Phil's finisher and then dropping to one knee when she had tweaked it.

"That was some brutal stuff, Cole." King stated.

Cole nodded. "Sure was. But that's not the only thing. There seem to have been a few unanswered tweets from the Divas of Doom to Havoc, saying that they were willing to have her on their side to take over the divas division and as you'll see in this next video ladies and gentlemen, you'll see Natalya and Beth Phoenix approaching Havoc after her match last week. Take a look."

Phil leaned forward as the video played of Tamara limping down the hall. Nat and Beth walked up to her, and Tamara had sighed irritably asking what they wanted. The Divas of Doom began to talk about how good Tamara would go if she joined them. After a moment, the redhead had said, "You'll have my answer next week." The video ended with her limping down the hall, and Phil settled back onto the leather couch as he let a breath out.

"No fucking wonder they kept calling me by my ring name!" Tamara exclaimed as she walked into Phil's locker room, startling the hell out of him. "I had no idea that a camera was anywhere near by!" She plopped herself down beside Phil and ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh, fuck a duck."

Phil raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Well hello to you too, Tam-Tam." He chuckled.

Tamara shot a look at the Straight Edge superstar for using a ridiculous nickname. Phil's smirk didn't waver. She shook her head. "Anyways, I had meant what I said when I would give them an answer."

"So, what are you going to say?" Phil was generally curious, even if his tone didn't give any hint.

Tamara shrugged. "I dunno, Punk. It's been weighing heavily on my mind since they asked me in person." She paused as she raised an eyebrow at the whole thing. "It...It's a possibility, I guess." She shrugged again. "I dunno."

Phil could tell that the woman was very torn about joining Nat and Beth. "Hey." Tamara looked over at him. "You don't have to decide now. Just wait until Nat and Barb's match is over. Check it out and relax a minute."

Tamara and Phil turned their attention to the monitor just as Barb made her way down to the ring. Nat was already standing inside with Beth giving her a pep talk. When Barb was done with her entrance, the match had gone underway with Barb seemingly dominating the Canadian diva. Phil didn't pay much attention as he kept stealing glances at the redhead beside him who was fixated on the match. The Straight Edger couldn't stop staring at the way she suckled ever so softly on her lower lip in thought. Phil subconsciously licked his own lips as he glanced at Tamara. She suddenly snorted which made Phil focus his attention back to the screen. Luckily it wasn't him who she had snorted at, it was the fact that Barb had done that 'stink face' move on Nat that made her snort. Phil always thought that move was...stripper-like. The fans always seemed to get a kick out of it, but in actuality, not many people thought it was very professional in the locker room.

"I wonder where her bitch friend Eve is?" Tamara wondered aloud. Phil furrowed his brow and sure enough, Eve Torres was nowhere to be found in Barb's corner.

Soon enough after Nat and Barb had exchanged righteous blows, Barb had ultimately gotten the upper hand by using her tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown on the Canadian and pinned her for the win. Her victory was short lived when Nat and Beth decided to gang up on her, giving her a crazy beat down. Phil furrowed his brow again. "Uh...isn't that like...Eve's cue to go out there and save her friend?" He asked, very confused.

Phil looked beside him, only to see that the redhead had vanished. "Tam?" About three and a half seconds or so later, he heard a loud mix reaction coming from the monitor and he turned his attention back to it to see Tamara blazing down the ramp at full speed and then dive into the ring. She wasted no time in fighting off the Divas Of Doom like her life depended on it. Phil was thoroughly taken aback as he watched Nat and Beth back up the ramp holding each other with equally confused looks on their faces. Tamara looked down at Barb who was still on her back, holding a hand to her forehead. She went over and grabbed a mic.

"Natalya and Beth Phoenix!" The redhead addressed as she stared the two down. "I thought you two knew better than that? Seriously? Are you guys that sore of losers that you have to cowardly gang up on one person who kicked your ass fair and square?" She pointed at Kelly Kelly who was still trying not to cry on live television from the horrible beat down. "If anything, she was a better champion than you, Beth!" The crowd went nuts. "When she lost, her and Eve didn't gang up on you, did they? No, they didn't! You wanna know why? Because she knows how to take a beating like a real champion!" Tamara screamed. "You're a bunch of cowardly bullies! And in case you're too stupid to comprehend what I'm trying to say to you, my answer to your offer is 'NO'!"

Tamara was red in the face as she dropped the mic, watching the Divas of Doom retreat into the back.

Phil sat back on the couch, looking absolutely floored.

* * *

><p><strong>Havoc squatted down next to Kelly Kelly who was still lying on her back. She stared up at the redhead with confusion in her eyes. "Why did you help me?" The blonde whispered.<strong>

**Havoc arched an indifferent eyebrow. "Because I know what it's like to be bullied. I just decided to do something about it. You understand where I'm coming from?" The blonde nodded again.**

"**I'm sorry, Havoc. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "Thank you for helping me."**

**Havoc shook her head. "You're not forgiven. You never _will_ be forgiven." She said, firmly. Havoc took Kelly's hand and helped her to her feet, earning much love from the crowd. "But you're welcome." Kelly nodded shamefully and Havoc's music blasted throughout the arena as the redhead exited the ring and walked up the ramp without another look back.**

**A camera followed Havoc as she stormed down the hall backstage, heading back to her locker room. She was suddenly knocked down by the Divas of Doom and they started wailing on her. "You think you can say no to us, Havoc?" Beth screamed as she kicked the redhead in the ribs.**

"**It's tear time, Havoc!" Nat screamed.**

"**Get the hell away from her!" Someone else screamed. The Divas of Doom looked up to see Eve and Alicia Fox running down the hall. They were armed with chairs. Nat and Beth turned tail as the two model divas swung the chairs around like crazy people. When they were gone, Alicia and Eve set the weapons down and knelt beside Havoc. Kelly soon came up to them, too. **

"**I'll take it from here." A deep, low voice spoke. The three divas were stunned as the ruthless Viper, who seemingly came out of nowhere, gently picked up the redhead in his arms and the camera watched as he walked down the hall with her unconscious form.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, this chapter...kinda blows. But there were plenty of twists, right? ...right? Anyway, please review kindly. Jesus, I've gotta get angry again...**


	8. Fancy Seeing You Here

**A/N: Don't own 'cept Tamara. Don't sue. **

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! And thanks to everyone who has fav'd it, too. Heh. As for the pairings, you'll just have to see...HA! I love being evil like that. At any rate, the chapter after this is sure to be fluffy. Everyone deserves some fluffy in their life right? Tee-hee! I'm in a tad bit of a good mood, if you could tell. **

**And now, without further ado, I present to you chapter eight of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

"What the fuck are you even doing, Orton?" Phil demanded. The show had been over for quite some time, but Randy and Phil were still arguing about the Viper carrying the beaten Tamara to the medical room. The two WWE superstars were still staring each other down with the redhead laying unconscious on the exam table next to them. Much to Phil's relief, Tamara only suffered a very minor concussion. "Answer me, Randal."

The tanned superstar towered over the Straight Edge rebel. "I don't have to answer to you, Punk. I did it on my own accord."

"That is such bullshit and you know it." Phil spat, harshly. "Not that long ago, you and that Nemeth fucker took pleasure in beating her inside that ring. Now what?" Phil rubbed his brow in agitation. "I don't fucking get it, Orton."

"Like I said," Randy growled. "I don't have to answer to you, _Punk_."

"I swear to fucking god, if you don't get the f-"

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Tamara groaned. She felt like shit, and the bruises on her body and the pain in her head didn't make her feel any jollier. "Christ, I have a headache."

Before Phil could open his mouth, Randy spoke first. "You suffered a minor concussion after Nat and Beth attacked you."

Tamara's eyes met his piercing blue ones. "Why the hell are you even here, Orton?" She asked, not exactly caring about his presence. "Come to rub it in, have you?"

Phil sighed heavily. "Randal carried you here, Tam-Tam." He shot the Viper a glare. "Although I don't know why."

Randy let out a breath through his nose. "I did it because..." he drifted off, and his eyes started searching the tiled floor for an answer. "Because I wanted to." He finished lamely.

Tamara snorted. "Gee, that sounds familiar." Her mind flashed back to the gym in the hotel the week before her match with him.

Randy smoothed a hand down his face. "Tam-"

"Get the fuck out of here, Randal." Phil demanded with a push to the chest of the Viper.

"If you two are gonna fuckin' argue, then the both of you get the fuck out of here!" Tamara said loudly. The redhead rolled onto her side, away from the two dunderheads. "Fuck me, I said I have a god damn headache..."

Randy and Phil acquiesced, closing the door behind them as they stood in the hall outside the room. "Well?" Phil asked with his tattooed arms across his chest as he glowered at the Viper.

Randy ran another hand down his smooth face and let out a frustrated growl, knowing that Punk was going to keep pestering him about it. "Fucking Christ...I did it because..." he drifted off again, not able to say it aloud.

Phil eyes grew wide in sudden realization. "You fucking like her, don't you?" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. Randy didn't need to say anything more. The look in his eyes was as easy to read as a pregnancy test. Positive. "Jesus Christ, Randal." Phil chuckled with a shake of his head. "That's sad as hell. You don't have a chance in hell with Tamara."

"What, and you do, Punk?" Randy snapped.

Phil merely raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no? I don't have a raging boner for Tamara like you do, Randal. I'm her friend." He shrugged. "That's it."

Randy lifted the corner of his lip, revealing a canine. It was a Viper's sneer. "Somehow I doubt that, Punk. I've seen the way you look at her."

Phil couldn't believe the accusation this douche bag was laying on him. He just chuckled. "You're a sad individual, Randal."

The Viper rubbed his face harshly, not being able to salvage his accusation. "I just wanted to apologize to her, Punk!" He shouted. "Jesus..."

"After all the shit you've done to her, Randal; you think she'll forgive you?" Phil asked, clearly appalled at the Viper. "Newflash, Orton: Tamara doesn't forgive anyone. Before she woke up, Eve and Victoria came to check up on her and maybe get the chance to apologize to her. They only helped her because she saved Barb who followed them in, saying that Tamara didn't forgive her but was willing to save her ass anyway because she knew what it was like to be bullied. Now tell me; do you think Tamara's really gonna forgive you?"

Randy let Phil's words sink in. Deeply. After a moment, he slowly shook his head. "I...I guess not. But...could you tell her anyway?" The look in the Viper's eyes was almost pleading. Almost.

Phil raised an eyebrow, his lips turning into a slight frown. He sighed. "Christ...I fucking guess. But hear me now, Randal. From this point on, you don't talk about Tamara, you don't look at Tamara, you don't even _think _about Tamara. One friendly gesture of carrying her unconscious body to the trainers didn't win you brownie points."

Randy sighed knowing that Phil was right and turned on his heel. He still felt like an asshole, but at least he apologized even if CM Punk told him it was futile.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I can't compete for a two weeks!" Tamara yelled as she shot up from the exam table. Dean the trainer jumped at the outburst of the feisty redhead and Phil had to hide a smile.<p>

"Well, given you only have a minor concussion, Ms. Owens, you can make it even worse if you compete." Dean reasoned. "Mr. McMahon is giving you two weeks off to rest under my recommendation."

Tamara frowned, but knew that Vince and Dean were only looking out for her safety. She let out a groan. "Fine." She stood up slowly from the table, not wanting to make herself dizzy. "I need a smoke."

Phil chuckled. "You and your cigarettes, Tam-Tam." He walked over to her and picked her bridal style, much to the amusement of Dean and to the protest of Tamara. "C'mon, I'll take you back to your locker room."

Tamara let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, Punk. But no funny shit, got it?"

Phil couldn't hide his smile as they walked down the hall. "Yes, ma'am."

As he continued down the hall, Tamara subconsciously laid her head against his shoulder. "Guess this means I'm going home for a while, huh?"

"Seems that way, Tamara." Phil spoke. "Where's home?"

Tamara let out a deep sigh and a small shrug. "Nowhere special."

"Nah, home's gotta be special. Chicago's special to me."

"I never really thought of anything as special, Punk." Tamara replied, flatly. "The only thing that means shit to me is my job." It was true. Her place in the WWE was her entire life, much like a certain leader of the Cenation...

"Tamara, I understand that you have a personal vendetta against the entire locker room, but you know that you can turn off the bitch mode when you're talking to me."

Tamara was silent the rest of the way to her locker room, not really knowing how to respond to that.

* * *

><p>Phil ran a hand through his disheveled black hair as he sat in his apartment. He had an autograph signing in his hometown, so that's why he was home. Home for the week until Sunday. Life was good right now, he figured. Phil stretched his arms above his head before going to the kitchen and grabbing a sugar-free Red Bull out of the fridge. The Straight Edger didn't normally lounge around, but he had just gotten home so watching an hour or so of television wouldn't kill him.<p>

Flipping on his flat screen and not finding anything particularly interesting, Phil decided on a music station. Tunes were always a good thing to have. His phone vibrated in his pocket, signally that he received a text. Phil took it out to see that it was from his sister. He smiled widely as he read the message.

_I miss you, bro. When are you coming home? :(_

Phil decided to play with his sister. Just a little. _Sorry, squirt. I'm booked solid for a while. Signings and shit._ He felt bad for telling her this, but he was going to surprise her sometime this week.

_{insert sad face] I hate sharing you with the rest of the world. You're my brother, damn it! DX_

Phil laughed out loud before responding. _Lol, I know, kid. I know that your life must be miserable without me._

__ You have no idea. I'M DYING OVER HERE IN MY LONELY ABODE!_

Phil chuckled at her response. _Does Ma still think I'm getting weird?_

_What do you think, Punkers?_

Phil laughed. _I shoulda known. But hey, I've gotta go. I have a signing tomorrow. Love you, kid._

_Grrr. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE FAMOUS? Anyways, I love you too, bro. Later._

Phil smiled before putting his phone away and settled back onto his couch with his Red Bull. He took a sip. Suddenly, he wondered what Tamara was up to right now. Phil shrugged and turned up the music on his flat screen.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Phil was sitting at a table with many people lined up in front of him. Given that he loved his fans very, very much, he could tell that this was going to be one hell of a long day...no...week; and that he was going to have to have lots of patience with pushy fans and people who would want to gab with him for a minute or two.<p>

Phil was wearing a Cubs baseball cap with one of his Aftershock tees under a zip-up hoodie, a pair of jeans and his sneakers. It made things a little sweeter that the Ramones were currently playing in the background. Guess the hosts of this little party wanted to keep the rebel of the WWE happy. A little smirk fought it's way to his lips at the thought.

"Oh my god, CM Punk!" A 20-something redhead breathed with a smile plastered on her face as she calmly walked up to the table. He had to admit that he was impressed with the way she was garbed out in his attire. Even her arms were taped with the 'X' on the back of each hand. Phil could tell that she was really trying to control herself as she shakily handed him what she wanted signed. "I hope you don't mind me saying that you're very handsome."

Phil couldn't help but chuckle as he scribbled his autograph on the small poster. He looked back up and handed it back to her with a smile. "I don't mind at all, sweetheart. Thank you." The girl took the poster with a fan-girl giggle and a 'thank you' and walked off. _Thank Christ she had self control,_ he thought with slight amusement. The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty smoothly except for some guy who wanted Phil to yell 'You have a vagina!' at him. The Straight Edger had found it a tad amusing, but he shook his head with a smile and told him no.

It was after nine at night and Phil decided to take a walk under the stars. It was a pretty nice night as he threw up his hood and strolled casually down the sidewalk. He was so preoccupied at the familiar sights around him that he bumped into someone who seemed to have the same idea as him, only this person had their head down with their nose in their phone.

"Watch it!" The person snapped as she threw off her hood. Both persons eyes grew wide at the sight of each other.

"Tamara?" Phil asked, clearly gob-smacked. "What...What are you doing here? I thought you were resting at home?"

Tamara gave an awkward shrug. "This _is_ home, Punk. I live here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heheheh. Don't you just love it when I do that? By the way, if you don't know the 'you have a vagina' bit, look it up on Youtube under 'Punk calls fan a homo'. Basically, it's him yelling at some guy about having a vagina or something. It was at a house show I guess. I'm thinking it was when he was still in The New Nexus..? I'm not sure. But I AM pretty sure that the fan was a plant. Anyways...Love youse!**


	9. Good Morning Sunshine

**A/N: Don't own a thing except Tamara. Blah blah blah...yadda yadda yadda...**

**Warning: This chapter contains fluffiness! You have been warned :3 Now I'm not one to write cute stuff, but I couldn't resist it. This whole thing just kinda played out in my head like a movie scene. Oh! And, if you haven't already, please review my new story that came into my head last night. It's entitled "The Wolf's Path." Another CM Punk fic, might I add. Boom Shakalaka!**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you chapter nine of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

"I can't believe you live only twenty-five minutes away from me." Phil said in awe as they entered her apartment. He followed in behind the redhead and shut the door after she switched on the lights.

Tamara tossed her keys on the round kitchen table. "Yeah, it's...a little odd, I have to admit."

Phil snorted. "I'll say. Then again, they always announced that you were from Death Valley like The Undertaker. Guess it was appropriate since you were his story-line daughter."

Tamara nodded and stretched her arms above her head with a groan. "Awwww shit." She let her arms drop to her sides. "Can't remember the last time I took a walk around town."

Phil let out a small chuckle which received a raised eyebrow from Tamara. He waved a hand. "It's nothing, Tam-Tam. You've turned off the bitch mode, is all."

Tamara rolled her eyes and walked into her living room, flipping on her flat screen as she picked up the remote from the coffee table. "Have a seat, Punk." She gave him a smirk. "I don't bite."

Phil acquiesced, then let his eyes roam the apartment for a moment. "Ya know, I've always imagined you living in a dungeon or something."

Tamara gave him a look. "What?"

Phil gave her a smirk of his own. The infamous smirk of CM Punk. "Well, you are the," he raised his hands and did air quotes with his fingers. "Deadman's daughter." He lowered his hands to his lap. "I figured you'd have instruments of torture hanging around or something."

Tamara threw her head back and laughed. Phil couldn't help but smile at it. She had a beautiful laugh. It was powerful, but it wasn't boisterous. He loved it. He had to admit that she was very, very beautiful when she wasn't kicking people's asses all over the place. She had a nice set of teeth, too.

"Jesus Christ, Punk!" Tamara exclaimed with a leftover chuckle. "That's...probably not the most outlandish thing I've heard you say, but still; instruments of torture?" She continued to watch whatever she had turned it to, still chuckling to herself about the matter.

Phil couldn't stop staring at her. He wasn't trying to be creepy or anything, but it was hard not to stare at her lips again like he had done the night before. He found himself licking his lips again. _Get it together, Phil, Christ!_ His phone buzzed in his pocket and he silently gave thanks to the momentary distraction.

_Hello, brother of mine whom I love soooo much. Whatcha doin'?_

Phil smiled before typing a response. _Nothing oh sister of mine whom I loooove so much. Just chilling with a friend._

_That's cool. She hot?_

Phil snorted which caught Tamara's brief attention before turning back to the television. _How do you know it's a woman? You stalkin' me kid?_

_Nah, I'm not stalkin' you. But you just kinda confirmed that it's a chick. X] So is she hot?_

Phil rolled his eyes and shook his head. _As a matter of fact, she is very attractive, thank you._

_It's about time you got laid after so long, PJ. X]_

Phil's jaw dropped. _Oh, you best believe I'm gonna give you a beating the next time I see you, kid._

_X] Bring it, Phillip Jack Brooks._

_Count on it, little girl. You won't see me coming._

_Okay, John Cena._

Oh, she was so gonna get it._ I swear to God, I'm gonna do horrible things to you, kid!_

_Bahahahahahaha! _

Phil chuckled and put away his phone after that. He looked over at Tamara to see her sucking on her bottom lip again. Phil couldn't seem to ignore the stupid stirring in his pants. The Straight Edger shifted on the couch and continued to watch 'Seinfeld'.

About an hour or so later, Tamara had fallen asleep on Phil's arm that wasn't thrown over the back of the couch. Phil looked down and her head started to slip into his lap. "Uh, Tam-Tam?" Nope. The girl was out like a light as her head landed on his thigh. Phil mouthed wordlessly, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up as she curled up her legs subconsciously. The Straight Edger could only shrug and continued to watch the rest of the old sitcom.

* * *

><p>Tamara didn't know why, but her head felt like it was laying on a rock. Maybe it was just a dream, or something. With a dreamy sigh, she lolled her head over to look up, and her bleary eyes widened as she let out a short scream and roll onto the floor with a thud. "Ah! Oof! Motherfuck!"<p>

Phil snorted awake and looked around him with sleepy eyes. "Tamara, what's wrong?" he asked through a yawn. "Where's the fire?" Tamara scrambled to her feet, jumped onto Phil's lap, grasped his neck and started shaking him with a yell. Phil was wide awake now and he couldn't help but laugh as she tried choking him. "Tam, calm down!" When she didn't stop, Phil wrestled her down onto the couch and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms on either side of her head. "Calm down, woman!"

Tamara stopped squirming and looked up at him. "Get off me, Punk."

Phil raised an eyebrow. A smirk followed suit. "Should I?"

"You damn well better."

"Ya know, I can make your morning ten times worse if you keep it up." Phil warned.

Tamara wasn't phased. "Oh no. I'm shaking with terror."

Phil gave her a look. "You asked for it, Tam-Tam." A millisecond later, Phil had her in his submission move, the Anaconda Vise. Of course he wasn't really choking the woman, but she was wriggling about, not liking the close contact with the Second City Savior. Needless to say, Phil was finding it quite amusing. "Give up?" he chuckled.

She continued to wriggle around for another moment before sinking into the couch. "Yeah." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Omigod! Get off!" Tamara exclaimed, clearly irritated. She thrashed around a bit more until the both of them rolled off of the couch with Tamara landing on top of him. She was no longer in the submission hold which pleased her greatly.

"Ow! Tamara!" Phil yelped. The redhead had bit him on the shoulder.

Tamara struggled to her feet with a victorious "Ha!" and stepped over him to get to the kitchen. "In your face, Punk!" The redhead heard the Straight Edger let out a long, obnoxious whine while she opened her fridge to get out a bottle of water. She grabbed two and walked back over to Phil who was still laying on the floor. She held the bottle over his head. "Peace offering?"

Phil made a face at her before snatching the bottle away and sitting up to uncap the beverage. His back was to her which gave Tamara a very naughty idea as she unscrewed her own bottle and poured a little of its contents on Phil's head.

The Straight Edger stirred violently, scrambled to his feet, slammed his water down on the coffee table and whirled around to see a nonchalant Tamara sipping on her own water. "What...did you do that for?" He was mad, no doubt. Tamara just shrugged.

"You looked like you needed a little cooling off." She replied smoothly as she capped her bottle. "You always a hot head when you lose to a girl, Punk?" Tamara asked innocently.

Phil lurched forward, grabbed Tamara by her sweatshirt, yanked her close and bit her on the neck as payback. The redhead let out a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a yelp. She couldn't help but get weak in the knees as he had inadvertently found one of her "spots". She dropped her water bottle. "Stop!" Tamara whispered sharply. "Punk, quit it!" She giggled as he gnawed.

"Ticklish, huh?"

"Shut up, no I'm not! PUNK!"

Phil had swooped down and tossed her over his shoulder. His arm was latched tightly around her legs as he spun around and dumped her on the couch. Before she could escape, Phil got on top of her and started tickling her sides underneath her sweatshirt. Tamara was fighting for all she was worth, but she was laughing so hard that it was making her weak. "Knock it off!" She squealed while she squirmed underneath the Straight Edge superstar. "I'm gonna murder you, Punk!"

Phil smirked while he continued his assault. "Oh honey, I don't think you're in any position to murder me." He replied smoothly.

Tamara kept trying to bat his hands away, but she was just too weak. "Please quit it!" She screamed while laughing. She thanked whatever God that was in the sky when his fingers ceased their horrendous torture on her.

Phil loomed over her, hovering his face over her own. "Are you gonna pour water on me again?" Tamara shook her head violently, not wanting another round of torture from the Second City Savior. Phil chuckled. "Good girl." He climbed off of her. "Now why don't you get around and pack and shit. We're going to my palace, today."

Tamara lifted an eyebrow in confusion. "Pack?"

Phil nodded. "Yup. I plan on seeing my sister tomorrow and I want you to come with. You're gonna stay with me tonight."

Tamara found it strange that CM Punk was inviting her to stay with him. By the look on his face, he seemed pretty serious about it. The redhead gave an awkward shrug. "Uh...Okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some odd reason, I saw her choking him after she got up. It seemed funny in my head, I'm not sure about what the rest of ya think. But lemme know what you think, okay? Sauce it!**


	10. Scarred

**A/N: I'm a bone-head for not updating sooner. So much crap has been going on as of late and I've been writing useless one-shots that more than likely won't see the light of day. Anyway, forgive me if this chapter is crap. I still have a bad case of Writer's Block. Again, forgive me. Buh. I don't own a thing, just Tamara.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! It's much appreciated, you guys!**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you chapter ten of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

"...So you're telling me that you've never seen _Queen Of The Damned_?" Phil asked as they sat in his own apartment. It was around eight at night and for the past two hours they had been talking about movies and such that they had seen, or never saw, movies they saw and thought were stupid, or movies they didn't see because the trailers looked dumb. Old and new.

Tamara shook her head. "Nope. I mean, Stuart Townsend is a fox, don't get me wrong, but I just never got to see it when it came out in theaters once upon a time ago."

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "Man, you have no idea what you're missing out on. That movie's pretty cool despite Townsend looking like a total fruit in it." Tamara punched him in the arm. "Owww!"

"That's what you get for insulting a hottie, Punk!"

"Okay, Havoc, okay." Phil chuckled, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Did you wanna watch it? I have it in my arsenal."

Tamara nodded. "Sure. Pop it in, Punk." _That sounded more like a sexual invitation..._ Phil got up from the sofa and walked over to a sleek, black cabinet where he seemingly kept all of his movies. _He's got a nice butt._ Tamara smacked herself. ...the hell did that come from? She shook her head as Phil walked over to his flat screen and slid the DVD inside it. _He has nice lips, too._ "Damn it." She whispered under her breath through gritted teeth. Phil walked back over to the couch and plopped down beside her, nonchalantly throwing his arm over the back of it.

Subsequently, behind her.

Tamara kept completely still as the movie played. She didn't know why all of a sudden Phil goddamn Brooks was making her nervous. It wasn't like she was getting the hots for him all of a sudden...

Was she? Nah. Bullshit. It couldn't be...

Could it?

The redhead stared ahead, trying to concentrate on the beautiful Lastat. His gorgeous, mysterious face; his vamp-like orbs, his wonderful physique...

Only to have CM Punk's head appear on Stuart Townsend's shoulders.

Shit!

Tamara took a deep breath and exhaled out silently and slowly so the man next to her wouldn't notice. She breathed in again. _Mmmm. He smells good. _No! No, no, no! Not happening! Fuck that! No way. As she tried to think about Stuart Townsend, her thoughts went back to the Voice of the Voiceless sitting next to her. The redhead's heart started to race as she saw CM Punk on the screen as Lastat de Lioncourt and herself as Jesse Reeves as he bit down on her neck to turn her into a vampire towards the end.

Jesus, did she really space out for that long?

In the end, on the screen, she saw herself and Phil walking down the lamp lit street in slow motion as everyone else walked passed them in a blur. The music was Kidney Thieves "Before I'm Dead."

"So, what did ya think?" Phil asked as he picked up the remote and turned off the movie.

"Huh? Oh...it was cool, I liked it."

Phil quirked a brow that ended with a smirk. "You still have the hots for Stuart Townsend after that?"

Tamara cleared her throat and shook her head. "Not after what I just saw." Little did Phil know was that that statement held more than one meaning.

Phil chuckled. "What made you change your mind?" _Oh shit._

"Uh...well...I guess I've seen better acting." She hoped to God that he would buy that lame ass excuse.

Phil nodded. "No doubt, Tam-Tam." Tamara relaxed at that statement. "What do ya wanna watch next? I've got mainly horror and slasher movies, but I have comedy too."

"Got the _Boondock Saints_?"

"Hey, I said I have horror and comedy, not goofy-ass action movies." Phil joked.

"Are you kidding? _Boondock Saints _is a classic!" Tamara exclaimed. "C'mon, you have to admit that David Della Rocco is totally awesome in that movie. I mean, he clashes together so well with Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus."

Phil smiled at her mini rant. "You really like that movie I take it." Tamara nodded. "You're lucky I have it, Tam-Tam." The Straight Edge Superstar walked over to his arsenal and pulled out the DVD much to Tamara's happiness. He slid it in and sat down to watch the Irish twins with the happy redhead.

Tamara leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she watched the McManus Brothers light up their cigarettes and walk through South Boston in the morning before heading to their jobs at the meat packing plant. _Thank God for small distractions such as this_. Tamara thought. The scene came up to where David Della Rocco came into the bar and asked McGinty aka 'Fuck-Ass' to get him a beer. Tamara smirked. Rocco reminded her of Mick Foley. This movie has always been a long-time favorite of Tamara's. The second one wasn't bad either, hell she got to see nude Irish butts for half a second in that one. _Speaking of butts...Damn it!_ There she went again, thinking about Phil's behind. The redhead leaned back on the couch, putting her hands behind her head.

This was going to be a loooong night.

* * *

><p>Phil stole a glance at Tamara every once in while as the movie played out. She was pretty when she smiled and laughed at the McManus Brothers, or laughed at all. It was a rare sight considering that the only emotions that he had ever seen her experience were anger and sadness. He began to think back to the first time he ever saw her. It had been several years ago, he couldn't exactly remember the day, but he thought back to when he came upon a strange noise in one of the hallways at an arena...<p>

_Phil tucked a piece of stray hair behind his ear; back when it was a little longer. His eyes had adorned eyeliner back then, too and his nails were still painted black. It was the end of a show and Phil was walking down a dim corridor, trying to clear his head after a loss to William Regal...more like a disqualification because he accidentally punched the Brit in the groin. Oopsie._

_A small sound invaded Phil's ears and he paused, looking around for the source. It...It sounded like someone was crying softly. Phil took cautious steps as he strained to hear where it was coming from. The closer he got to another corridor, the clearer the sobbing became. He peaked around the corner to see a young woman sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, her long black hair curtaining her face from view, and she was clutching her arm. Even from some distance away, Phil could easily see that it was bleeding. "Jesus Christ..." Phil whispered. Had she cut herself? Phil started to take a step down the hall to assist her, but then another figure approached her from the opposite end. Even in this light, Phil could easily make out who the person was. _

_Jeffery Hardy._

_He watched as the Rainbow-Haired Warrior knelt down in front of her. Phil strained his hearing to listen in on their conversation. _

_"What happened, Tamara?"_

_"I-I...I don't wanna say." Tamara sobbed quietly._

_"Tamara, you can tell me." The Southerner said gently. "I'm not like those other assholes in the locker room. Who did this to you?"_

_Tamara sniffed. "It was...it was..." She whispered something, but Phil couldn't make it out. _

_"That bastard." Jeff growled. "I'll deal with his ass, Tamara, you can count on that. C'mon, let's get that stitched up. I'm sure it's an easy fix for the trainer." Jeff helped the vulnerable Tamara to her feet and walked off in the direction that he had come from. As soon as they were gone, Phil made his way down the hall where Tamara had been and stopped. There was a very small yet very noticeable amount of blood pooled on the floor. Who could've done such a thing?_

Phil shook his head of the memory. Even to this day, he still didn't know who cut her arm. The only one who knew had been Hardy and he was long gone, wrestling in TNA. Phil glanced at Tamara once more. She was leaning forward again with her elbows on her knees, totally enthralled in the movie. His eyes roamed her arm, the one he remembered seeing her clutch that night.

And there it was. He couldn't believe that he had missed it before, but there it was now in plain sight.

A faded scar leading down from her bicep almost ending at her forearm. Jesus Christ, who had cut her?

Well, as long as Tamara was hanging around him, then he was going to make her smile all the time, even if it killed him.

Phil was ripped from his thoughts when his cell vibrated with a text. He pulled it out of his pocket with a smile on his face thinking that it was his sister. He became a little confused seeing that is was from an unknown caller. He became flat out disturbed when he read the message.

_She's mine, Punk._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh...**


	11. Drunk

**A/N: You'd be stupid if you thought I owned anything more than Tamara. Anyway, sorry about not updating as fast as I did with the first few chapters. Life's been getting in the way. Ugh. I dread it sometimes. Did anyone see Tribute To The Troops? That show was awesome! It was funny when Punk and Cena both tried to pin Miz when Cena was the legal man, lmfao! Punk's reaction was comical, for sure! Anyway, this chapter is kinda useless. A filler I suppose, but no worries! More action will follow after this!**

**But, enough about that!**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you chapter eleven of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, is your sister cool?" Tamara asked as her and Phil walked toward his sibling's complex the next afternoon. It was a nice, sunny late afternoon in Chicago with the sun peaking out from behind some clouds. It was wonderful.

Phil hadn't heard what she said, nor was his mind on the weather as they walked side by side. That text last night had really bothered him. His thoughts instantly went to Randy Orton; although he didn't know how the crazed Viper might have gotten Phil's number. There was no doubt that whomever had sent him the text was talking about Tamara. "Punk, is your sister cool?"

Phil looked at her. "Huh? Oh...yeah, she's cool. I wouldn't call her my sister if she wasn't." Phil smirked, getting back to the present.

Tamara smirked, a puff of air leaving her nose in a laugh. "Nice to know."

Before they had left Phil's neighborhood, the duo stopped at a coffee shop where they had been warmly greeted by an elderly couple who owned the shop. They had known Phil since he was a child, so he felt like they were his second parents. You know what they say; home is where the heart is. Phil sipped on his black coffee, trying to kick the crap out of the disturbing text with his psyche. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it.

Whatever.

When he went back to work, Phil was definitely going to interrogate Orton even if it meant beating the crap out of him for an answer.

"This it?" Tamara asked, jolting Phil from his thoughts again. Phil looked up and followed the redhead's gaze as it settled on a complex that was painted a beige color with planted flowers scattered amongst the lawn.

Phil nodded. "Yup. This is the place." The duo walked up the path. Tamara sipped on her Vanilla Bean contently. "She lives in 4A. You wanna hoof it, or take the elevator?" Phil asked, glancing at the redhead.

Tamara shrugged. "Whatever you want, Punk. I don't care."

* * *

><p>Tamara had a slight stomach ache from drinking her Vanilla Bean and walking up four flights of stairs at the same time. She should have known that Phil would choose the stairs as the means of getting up to his sister's apartment. Tamara hoped to Christ that they would choose the elevator when they left. "She doesn't know I'm coming." Phil said as they reached the forth floor. Finally!<p>

Tamara raised a brow. "She doesn't?"

Phil shook his head. "Nope. I gave some bullshit story of how I have signings and couldn't be home for a while."

Tamara tried to fight off the smile that threatened to come across her face. "You devious bastard, you."

Phil chuckled. "You wouldn't have me any other way, Tam-Tam."

"Nah, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Punk." Tamara teased. Phil raised a brow at her as they walked down the hall. "You're too soft."

Phil snorted. "Oh really? Me? Too soft? How's that bite on your neck?" he asked, playfully.

"How's that bite on your shoulder?" Tamara shot back, equally playful. Phil rolled his eyes. "Ha." The redhead said, deadpanned. She had won this round. They stopped in front of the light brown door that had 4A on it in gold letters. Phil put a finger to his lips. Tamara nodded as he rapped on the door with his tattooed knuckles. A moment later, the door opened to reveal a very attractive young woman who gasped in surprise before Phil let out a 'whooo!' and tossed his sister over his shoulder. Tamara looked on in slight amusement as she followed behind the laughing pair and shut the door behind her.

"Phillip Jack Brooks!" His sister yelled through a laugh as she hung over Phil's shoulder. "You son of a bitch, you told me that you had signings and shit!"

Phil laughed heartily as he put his sister on her feet only to receive a weak punch in the gut. "Denise!" He chuckled. "Chill, woman, I just wanted to surprise you!" The Straight Edge Superstar turned to Tamara who was leaning against the door. "Tam-Tam, this is my baby sister, Denise. Denise, this is Tamara Owens." Denise was almost the spitting image of her brother except she was shorter. She was wearing a 'Screaming with Sirens' t-shirt, jeans and black Chucks on her feet.

Denise smiled at Tamara who returned it with equal warmth. "Hey, you're Havoc, aren't you?" The redhead nodded. Denise clapped her hands together. "I knew it! I friggin knew it! You're the crazy chick who beat the shit out of those bitches, Beth and Natalya, right?"

Tamara snorted out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, but you saw that sneak attack they did on Monday, right?" Denise nodded. "Well, I'm out for two weeks because of them giving me a concussion."

Denise's mouth hung open. "Those bitches. Well, _I_ hope you rip 'em a new one, Tamara."

Tamara smiled. "Oh don't worry. I will."

"Yeah, but until then," Phil began. "you're to take it easy, Ms. Owens." Tamara stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Oh! Phil, I need you try something!" Denise said, trotting off to the kitchen. "I've made this really awesome chocolate cake from scratch."

Tamara looked at Phil who mouthed 'she's a chef.' The redhead mouthed an 'oh' and followed the Straight Edger into the kitchen where Denise was putting two pieces of chocolate cake on two separate plates. "I wanna know what you think, too, Tamara." She said without up looking from her task.

"Looks delicious, Denise." Phil noted, putting his chin on his sister's shoulder.

"It damn well better be, I spent all night on this bitch." Tamara snorted out a laugh at Denise's choice words for a cake. "I'm serious, this is my first time making a cake from scratch instead of a boxed mix." She handed a plate to Phil and then a plate to Tamara.

The redhead picked up her silver fork and picked a small portion of the cake with it. The chocolate aroma was wonderful as she stuck the fork in her mouth. As soon as it hit her tongue, Tamara's eyes grew wide as she chewed. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed through the chunk.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Denise cried. She slapped her hands to her face. "I knew it!"

Tamara quickly swallowed the piece and shook her head. "No, no, no! It's fabulous! I love it!" she exclaimed, truthfully. Phil nodded in agreement, as his mouth was too full of cake to respond verbally. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" Tamara stuck a larger piece in her mouth much to the delight of Denise.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, the three of them sat in the living room of Denise's apartment. Phil was sprawled on the floor for some strange reason, Tamara was laying sideways on the couch propping herself up on an elbow with a Bud Light in her hand having already had three, and Denise also having one herself in a recliner that was close to the couch. Denise wasn't straight edge like her brother, but she wasn't an alcohol abuser either.<p>

"So," Denise began, looking at a half-buzzed Tamara. "Have you and my brother been friends for long?"

Tamara shook her head. "Nah. As a matter of fact, we only recently met...officially. Like...when he decided to play hero by coming out to the ring..."

"...when you were about to get RKO'ed." Denise finished with a single nod. "I saw that, and I honestly thought that you and him were friends."

Phil's lolled his head to look at his sister. "Hey, Denise?"

"Yeah?"

Phil smiled evilly. "Time for your beating."

Denise sprung up from the chair, shoving her beer toward the buzzed Tamara. "Nope!" Phil gave chase to his sister around the apartment with a bemused Tamara watching the siblings. She took a swing of her beer as Phil tackled his sister to the ground and started play-wrestling with her. "Phil Brooks! Knock it off!" she laughed as they rolled around on the carpet. Tamara snorted a drunk laugh through her nose as Denise 'pinned' her older brother to the rug.

"I win, PJ!" Denise exclaimed.

"Not on my watch, Denny!" Phil grunted as he rolled his sister so he was on top of her. Tamara raised a bemused and quite buzzed eyebrow as Phil started tickling Denise. The younger Brooks started laughing and shrieking, trying to buck her brother off. "Tamara!" she shrieked. "Help me!"

Tamara shook her head clumsily. "Nah, I'm gonna lay here and drink my beer." she slurred as she tipped her bottle toward the laughing sibling. "Prolly gonna drink yours, too. So have fun with that."

Phil laughed at Tamara who sent a drunk smile his way.

* * *

><p>After a while, the sun went down and Denise and Phil stopped wrestling around and relaxed in their respective places again. Denise looked at Tamara with half-lidded eyes. She was now as buzzed as the redhead. "Hey, d'you remember when Phil was in that Straight Edge Society?" Tamara nodded and Denise made a face. "I hated that stable."<p>

Phil snorted out a laugh.

"I did, too, Denise." Tamara slurred.

"I 'specially hated Serena." Denise said with an amusing look of disgust. "Bitch always had her hands all over my bro."

Phil chuckled, apparently very amused at the sight of his friend and sister having a drunk conversation.

Tamara shook her head. "I didn't like her, either. That bald headed bitch was as horrid backstage as she was in the stable. She was a-" Tamara hiccuped. "-good wrestler, but she was a bitch."

Phil tipped his head back and laughed. This conversation was getting quite interesting.

"I'm glad she's outta the company." Denise said. Tamara nodded. "Don't havta see that bitch tryin' to rape my brother anymore, Phil why did you let that skank touch you?" Denise demanded, turning her attention toward her smiling brother.

Phil could only shrug. "Hey, I had to keep in character that we were together." Denise made a look of disgust. "She _did_ try to get with me backstage, though. Apparently, she thought that it was real."

Denise snorted. "Dumb bitch." She muttered. Phil smiled again as he looked up at the ceiling from his place on the floor. She turned toward Tamara. "I like you, though. You're cool." They shared a drunk smile.

"Lemme tell ya somethin'." Tamara said. "Your brother...is cool. Not sure if you knew this, but I had a lot of problems with almost everyone backstage." The redhead hiccuped. "I was off the grid for three years..."

Denise nodded. "I saw that. I thought you were cool as Undertaker's daughter." She smiled drunkenly. "I remember that one time when you scared Melina by rolling your eyes in the back of your head when he touched your shoulder."

Tamara remembered that moment quite fondly. It was toward the end of a match back in 2007, and her and Melina Perez had stared each other down. Suddenly the lights had gone off only to have them come back on again with Mark standing behind Tamara with her head hanging. Mark touched her shoulder and her head popped back up with her eyes rolled in the back of her head and a wide, evil grin across her face. It scared Melina out of the ring and Tamara had won by count-out.

Tamara nodded with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, that was gooood stuff."

Phil chuckled. "I remember that, too. That was awesome as hell. Wasn't that when you were introduced as Taker's daughter?" Tamara nodded. "So, what was that about me being cool?" Phil smirked.

"Uhm...oh yeah. Denise." The younger Brooks looked at Tamara. "Your brother...was there for me when Randy and Nick were...pummeling me in the ring. Nobody backstage liked me, I asked for a match against Orton who wanted it to be a tag match which I accepted, and I fought for all I was worth in that stupid handicap match." Tamara hiccuped, then continued. "I honestly thought that I was done when Randy started pounding his knuckles into the mat." She looked at Phil who was looking at her. "And then I heard the static of your brother's theme song, and...well..." Tamara shrugged. "He saved my ass. Plain and simple." She looked back up at Denise who was looking at her solemnly. "Your brother's a good guy, Denny. He's the only friend I have in the business." She paused. "The only real friend I've ever had, really."

"That's beautiful, Tamara." Denise said, quietly with a slur. She looked at Phil. "Damn it, Phil! Why don't you have more friends like this?"

Phil could only smirk and shrug at the question from his position on the floor. Even though Tamara was very buzzed, very near the point of passing out, he knew that what she said had come from the heart. Now Phil wasn't the type for mushy feelings, but it made him happy to know that Tamara had thought of him as a friend. His eyes went to the scar on Tamara's arm that was in plain sight.

The mushy feelings went away, and when he went back to work in two days, Randy Orton was going to have to answer to CM Punk about a certain text message that he was 100% positive that the Viper had sent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...you met CM Punk's 'sister'. I see her as 26 years old in this. Next chapter will have action in it, I promise! Later, all...! Loves you!**


	12. My Soldiers Rise

**A/N: Don't own a thing except for Tamara and the plot. Everything else belongs to Vince McMahon. My mom told me I should try out for the WWE. **

**I laughed at her. I'm flat chested and I can't wrestle for beans. I get nervous in front of huge crowds, to boot. **

**No thanks, I'll stick to watching it and writing fan fiction.**

**Now without further ado, I present to you chapter twelve of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

Tamara blew out the last of her smoke before stomping out her cigarette and entering the arena. The next week of her 'vacation' had blown by fast. After Phil left to come back to work, Denise had offered her companionship to Tamara which the redhead had appreciated greatly.

At the moment, though; Tamara wasn't in a good mood at all. Beth and Natalya had been talking smack about her just this past Monday on RAW; telling everyone that they had put Tamara out of commission for good and showing the video where they had ambushed her in the hallway.

Needless to say, Tamara had some work to do, tonight.

Suddenly she was pushed up against the wall, and she was face to face with Randy flippin' Orton. The tanned Viper braced his hands on either side of her, preventing her from escaping. "Hey, Tamara." He greeted lowly.

Tamara wasn't phased. "What the fuck do you want?" She growled.

Randy let a very small, yet very noticeable smirk grace his face. "You."

Tamara smirked. "Oh do you, now?" she replied, huskily. "Well aren't I lucky?"

Randy smirk still held as he nodded slowly, only very slightly surprised to see this sudden change in demeanor. "You're a firecracker, Tamara." He lowered his mouth to her ear. "You don't know what you do to me..."

Tamara giggled. "You do something to me as well." She replied, saucily. "Would you like to know what that is?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah." Tamara's hands ran up to Randy's shoulders ever so slowly, making him sigh contently as they slowly went to the sides of his tanned face-

And was met with a knee to the groin.

The Viper fell to over, clutching himself and letting out whimpers of pain. Tamara stood over him and grabbed him by the shirt. "You make me sick, Orton." She spat with venom. "You think that you can seduce me into sleeping with you? Sorry, _Randal_, but I'm not one of your one-night stands. The only thing I'll do to you is make your life miserable if you come near me again. And that is a promise." Tamara let go of his shirt and walked on, fuming the whole way to her locker room.

Randy lay on the tile floor, watching as Tamara angrily rounded a corner. The Viper willed himself to stand on his feet and limped toward his own locker room.

That asshole Punk came up to him last week, shoved him up against the wall and showed him some text accusing Randy of sending to him and talking about Tamara. The text had read 'she's mine, punk'. Randy had rolled his eyes, saying that if he were to say something like that, then he'd say it face to face.

And it was the truth.

Randy didn't send that text, he had been getting wasted out of his mind at the time. Then again, he couldn't exactly blame Punk for accusing him of doing it after everything that had happened.

He couldn't really imagine who _would_ send that text. Randy didn't exactly know who had a (as Punk had put it) raging boner for Tamara besides the Viper.

He didn't really care either.

True, he _did_ want to sleep with Tamara; like make love to her. Ever since he tried to apologize to her that night of her concussion, she had infected his mind like the Plague. Whenever he scoped out women in the bar, he found himself looking for feisty, engine red-haired barracudas. If they had a hint of attitude like Tamara's, then he'd take them back to his hotel room and fuck them senseless while thinking about Tamara Owens.

Randy sat down on the leather couch after shutting the door to his locker room. He let out a throaty groan and tipped his head back while holding himself to be rid of the pain down there.

Trying to seduce Tamara had been a baaaad idea.

* * *

><p>"..Stupid fuck," Tamara grumbled as she laced up her wrestling boots. She still couldn't believe that Randy goddamn Orton had tried to seduce her. That the last thing she expected but she was proud of herself for keeping her cool.<p>

Well...so to speak anyway.

The redhead pulled tight the last lace on her boot, ready to make her return...again...whatever. Tamara turned on the monitor to see Ted DiBiase in a match against his former stable mate, yet real-life friend, Cody Runnels. She smirked; remembering the day that she scared them both by punching Nick and kicking Jake in catering, right in front of them.

There was a knock on her door, and Tamara opened it to see a few people whom she didn't expect to see.

"Tamara," the one in the front addressed. "We want to make you an offer."

The redhead eyed them with wariness, yet she was curious. "I'm listening..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the show, The Divas of Doom were standing in the ring with microphones in their hands. Both had smirks on their faces. The crowd was booing immensely. <strong>

**"In case you missed what we did to poor, little Havoc two weeks ago, here it is again." Beth spoke with smugness in her voice. The crowd booed, already having seen the video over and over again at the leisure of Beth Phoenix and Natalya. It was the same video of them ambushing Havoc in the hall and pummeling her, completely editing out the part where Eve and Alicia came out swinging chairs around.**

**"Now, you see," Natalya spoke. "We don't take no for an answer, and Havoc paid dearly for the consequences. In a nutshell, we made the so-called daughter of the dead man cry. We even put her out of commission, so you can say bye-bye to Havoc forever." The crowd booed again at the horrid heartless Divas of Doom.**

**"Uh...I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly?" A new voice came. The figure came from backstage and the crowd roared and cheered as Havoc, the daughter of the dead man, stood at the top of the ramp in her ring attire. Beth and Natalya couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Out of commission?" Havoc continued. "You can't get rid of the daughter of the dead man, ladies. You think a couple of cheap shots was enough to get rid of me? Think again." She paused. "Oh and if two-on-one is the kind of game you ladies like to play, then I guess you won't mind if I brought a few of _my_ friends along."**

**In This Moment's, "Iron Army" started to play and Kelly Kelly walked out, not looking like her bubbly, sweet self. She looked like she was possessed with her eyes full of fury and a sneer on her face. **

**Next, Eve came out with the same look on her face as Kelly.**

**Then, Alicia Fox.**

**Then, the granddaddy of them all...**

**The newly returned Kharma.**

**Beth and Natalya gawped at the angry looking Divas whom were all dressed in black. The music stopped as the crowd continued to cheer. Havoc smirked and raised the mic back up to her lips. "I have the power of possession, too, ya know. Daddy isn't the only one." Suddenly, the lights went out, enshrouding the arena in darkness for a moment or two. They turned back on, and the Divas of Doom found themselves surrounded by Kharma, Eve, Kelly Kelly, and Alica Fox.**

**Havoc was standing on top of the announcer's table. "Consider this payback, ladies." She paused as the angry, possessed Divas began to slowly close in on Nat and Beth. "I'll see you two in hell."**

**The Divas of Doom stood no chance as they were attacked from all sides by the four women. The crowd went nuts with excitement as they watched Nat and Beth become nothing but heaps on the mat. The four Divas stood over them, and with one last smirk, Havoc snapped her fingers making the lights go off.**

**They turned back on a moment later to find Havoc gone and the ring empty, only with Natalya and Beth Phoenix laying lifeless in the middle of it.**

**King and Cole were left totally gob-smacked at what they had just seen.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boom! I enjoyed writing this chapter, oh yes, very much so. True, it's completely far-fetched, but it seemed appropriate in my mind. Next up...well, I don't know what's next up. More Punk and Tamara for sure. Might even find out who the mystery texter is. X) Love youse..!**


	13. This Is Gonna Hurt

**A/N: So...what did you think of the last chapter? Any good..? Eh...I'm pretty sure this one is heaps ton better.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank all who have reviewed this, favored and what-not. It's much appreciated for realzies! **

**Now without further ado, I present to you chapter thirteen of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tamara Owens led Barbie, Victoria, Eve and Kia back to her locker room. The redhead whirled around to face them when they arrived at the door. They all looked at her reproachfully. Tamara sighed with her head bowed and rubbed her brow before looking back up at them again. She put a hand on her hip.

She nodded once. "Thanks for that."

Barbie nodded. "It was the least we could do after you saved me from them a few weeks ago. We made a few phone calls to get Kia back here for one night." The large black woman nodded once with a slight smile. "If Nat and Beth are smart, which we know they are not, then they won't bother us again."

Tamara jutted her chin up at the group. "Whose idea was this?"

Victoria raised her hand shyly. "Mine." She lowered it, now with a solemn look on her face. "Uhm, Tamara, we just wanna say that we're really sorry for all the things that we used to say about you. It was wrong and stupid."

Barbie nodded. "Yeah. We acted like...real bitches to you. After you got back and all that, and after Beth and Natalie started their revolt and bullying us, it took us only a few weeks ago to realize that what we did was...dumb."

Tamara nodded slightly.

Eve chuckled. "It was actually kinda fun looking like possessed people, don't you think?" Barbie, Kia, and Victoria hummed and nodded in agreement."Uhm...Tamara, listen. We know that you won't forgive Barb, Victoria and I but we just want to let you know that we have your back anytime from now on, okay?"

Tamara nodded with a small smile. "I'll remember that." She paused. "Thanks."

Kia nodded. "Anytime, girl. Now, I gotta go back and take care of my child. Take care, Tamara. Ladies." With that, Kia Stevens walked away, and everyone else followed suit; leaving the redhead to her thoughts.

Tamara sighed before turning around and entering her locker room, shutting the door behind her. Tonight had been one wild ride.

* * *

><p>Phil had been wrapping his wrists when he watched Tamara do what she did. He had been pretty floored, not to mention the fact that she had a few of her old enemies in tow, playing possessed minions. The looks on Beth and Nat's faces had been pretty priceless, to say the least.<p>

He had just gotten done marking the back of his hands with an X when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He looked to see a stagehand's head pop in.

"Punk, there's been a change in the match."

Phil raised a brow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"It's now a tag team match." The blonde man spoke. "It's you and Havoc vs. Swagger and Ziggler. It's up next and it's the main event." The stagehand disappeared, closing the door before Phil even had the chance to even register what he had just heard. Hager and Nemeth..? _That night in catering..!_

"Shit." Phil grumbled. It, then, registered quite quickly that Hager wanted revenge and Nemeth wanted retribution for getting the GTS by a woman. Phil quickly exited his locker room to go find Tamara only to see her pass him.

"C'mon, Punk." Tamara called without stopping, or looking at him. "We've got business to take care of." Phil quickly stepped into stride with his tag team partner. "Seems that Nick and Jake want another beat down. I've already had my cigarette so I'm good to go!"

"What do you mean 'another'?" Phil questioned, innocently. "I mean, I know that Nick probably wants revenge for getting GTS'ed but what about Jake?" Tamara still didn't know that he sort of spied on her that night in catering.

"I back kicked Jake in the gut on my first night back, in catering." Tamara explained. "They both thought that I was a new diva and were harassing me. Jake recognized me after I looked at him, and Nick tried to turn me around and that's when I socked him in the mouth."

"So they all want revenge, I take it?" Phil said. Tamara hummed in the positive. "Those jokers don't seem to know when to quit."

The duo finally reached the Gorilla. On the monitor next to the pyro and theme song board, Nick's theme was still going while he was making his cocky entrance in the ring. Jake was standing idly by, clapping for his tag team partner while the crowd booed at them.

Tamara was still looking at the monitor as Phil looked over at her. _It's now or never._ "Who put that scar on your arm?" He asked, lowly. Tamara's body instantly tensed.

"Not now, Punk."

Phil was about to say something else but was interrupted when his theme music hit the speakers. He had no choice but to leave it alone for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Theory Of A Deadman's "Drag Me To Hell" blasted throughout the venue, and the crowd erupted in applause at the deadman's daughter. Havoc appeared through the dark smoke, stood on top of the ramp, threw her head back and screamed, ran down and slid into the ring. Dolph and Jack were waiting outside the ring as Havoc stared them down menacingly. She tore her eyes away to walk over to CM Punk who had stripped off his shirt.<strong>

**"I'll handle this first." Punk nodded once and got onto the apron. Havoc turned around to face Jack Swagger who was waiting in the middle of the ring. The bell rang and the two instantly locked up. **

**"I never got to give you a proper welcome back gift, Havoc." Jack said, smiling evilly. Havoc wasn't ready for it as Jack suddenly Irish whipped her into the ropes. When she bounced back, Jack bent down and flipped the smaller redhead over his back. Havoc landed painfully on her back and the crowd booed as Jack started doing his laps around her. Dolph was clapping in the corner for his tag team partner with a smug look on his face. Jack stopped his laps and stood over to Havoc. He grabbed her up by the hair and put his mouth to her ear. "Welcome back."**

**"Get fucked." Havoc growled, bringing her elbow up and smashing him in the side of the face with it. The crowd cheered and Punk started clapping for his partner. **

**Jack stumbled back from the blow and Havoc delivered a drop kick to his chest, making him stumble back into the ropes. Havoc put her hands on her knees, beckoning the 6'6'' All-American to come at her. Jack didn't seem to take too kindly to the mockery as he regained his composure and ran at Havoc to give her a clothesline, only to go over her head completely when she performed a back bend. When Jack turned around, he caught Havoc's leg when she tried to perform a back kick on him.**

**The crowd booed when he began applied the Ankle Lock submission hold. Punk was bouncing on the canvas, desperately holding out his hand for her to tag. Havoc's face was contorted in pain as Jack twisted her ankle, trying to get her to tap. "Tap out, Havoc!" Jack yelled.**

**Havoc's eye twitched. "Not today." She grumbled. With a yell, Havoc flipped over on her back with all her might and kicked Jack away, making him stumble back into Dolph who tagged himself in. Havoc dove for Punk's hand, making the tag and the Second City Savior hopped over the ropes while the redhead rolled under them.**

**Punk and Dolph locked up, face to face with each other. The blonde was smiling sadistically while Punk was in no mood to play. "She's mine, Punk." The Chicago native's eyes became wide with rage and surprise.**

**"It was you." Punk growled. **

**An evil chuckle came from the bleach blonde and Punk wasn't ready for it as he received a kick to the mid section, making him double over. Dolph kicked him in the face, making him fall back onto the mat. Dolph became cocky as he grabbed Punk up, Irish whipped him into the ropes and performed a Scoop Power slam. The crowd booed loudly as Dolph loomed over the Chicago native and went for the pin.**

**Punk kicked out at two, and the crowd cheered. Dolph seethed as he grabbed Punk up again, only to get round house kicked much to the delight of his partner and the crowd. Dolph stumbled back and Punk ran at him, giving him a running bulldog, sending the blonde's face into the mat. Punk wasn't done yet as he hoisted Dolph up and pushed him into the corner where he delivered a step-up high knee to the blonde. Punk remained on the ropes for a moment, putting his mouth to Dolph's ear.**

**"You stay the hell away from her, do you understand?" Punk growled. **

**"Blow me, Punk." Dolph shoved Punk off of him, sending the Chicago native to the mat. The blonde shook his head from side to side, shaking off the blow from Punk's knee. The Second City Savior was yanked to his feet before receiving a clothesline, sending him to the mat again. Dolph went for the pin when he was immediately kicked in the side by Havoc, letting Punk roll away and get to his feet. The redhead ran back to the apron and Punk went to work on the bleach blonde.**

**Dolph and CM Punk were tired when they locked up after exchanging blows. "She's mine, Punk." Dolph seethed with sadistic glee. "I marked her, didn't you see the scar I left?"**

**That did it. Punk let out a yell as he kneed Dolph quite hard in the gut, causing a gust of wind to escape the blonde's mouth and double over in pain. Punk wasn't done. Hell no. The Chicago native gave running bulldog after running bulldog, and was on a roll as he performed the diving elbow drop on the barely conscious bleach blonde. Punk had gotten to his feet, having gotten his second wind. To the crowd's delight, he put his hands together on the side of his head, tilting it slightly.**

**"Nap time!" Punk yelled. The crowd started chanting 'G.T.S' as Punk hoisted Dolph over his shoulders and performed his finishing move. **

**Punk fell to his knees, hoisting one of Dolph's leg up for the pin, only to have Jack Swagger come in and hit him on the back.**

**"Son of a bitch!" Havoc yelled. Punk looked over to see her standing on the turnbuckle as Jack stalked over to her. Havoc's eyes were blazed with fury as she performed a diving cross body, sending them both to the ground. Havoc got up and rolled the 6'6'' All-American out of the ring to work on him some more.**

**Punk returned his attention back to Dolph who was still unconscious and hoisted his leg up again. **

**One!**

**Two!**

**Three!**

**The crowd erupted into an applause as Punk's hand was raised in victory, his theme song playing in the background and Justin Roberts announcing Havoc and himself had won the main event. Punk looked over to see the redhead and Swagger at the announce table with Havoc bashing his face into it. The giant was on his knees with his arms over the top of the table and his nose bleeding quite profusely.**

**Punk exited the ring quickly to prevent the woman from preventing anymore damage. He wrapped an arm around the front of her shoulders. "Chill out, Havoc." He said, lowly in her ear. "Calm down, it's over." **

**Jack fell to the floor, he was still breathing, but he was clearly unconscious. Havoc sniffed as CM Punk walked away with her. His arm was still around her shoulders as they walked up the ramp.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...ya found out who the mystery texter and scar-leaver was! Were you surprised, or did you expect it? Lemme know! Love youse!**


	14. With Everything I've Got

**A/N: I'm on a roll, yo! What did you think of the last chapter? Intense, or what? Anyway, I don't own a thing except for Tamara and the plot. Buh. If I owned CM Punk...the things that are going through my mind right now...**

**Now without further ado, I present to you chapter fourteen of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

Phil and Tamara were in her hotel room that night. The redhead had been pacing back and forth for a good forty-five minutes without taking a break and it was really starting to make Phil agitated.

"Tam-Tam, why didn't you tell me that Nick was the one that put that scar on your arm?" Phil asked as he sat on the end of her bed.

"Because it's something that I don't like to talk about, Punk."

Phil snorted. "Well if it hadn't been for Jeff Hardy, then you would've bled half to death in that hallway." Tamara froze in place, yet Phil was unabashed at what he had just said. Tamara slowly turned to look at him. Phil nodded once. "Yeah. I saw you that night when he helped you out." He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "I even remember that very brutal match that Jeff had against Nick the following week. Jeff just wouldn't quit performing his Twist Of Fate or his Swanton Bombs on the obnoxious blonde."

Tamara sighed as she ran her hands through her clean, choppy hair. "Yeah, well, Jeff's brutal victory was in vain."

Phil raised a brow. "What d'you mean?"

Tamara ran her hands over her face and started pacing again, but slower this time. "Uhm...that night after the show, I went out to have a drink by myself. Nothing alcoholic, I was driving back to the hotel." She sighed. "I went to go to the bathroom and someone shoved me in, knocking me to the floor. I turned around and it was Nick. He was reeking of booze and sporting a black eye from Jeff." Tamara's voice cracked as she continued. "Nick got on top of me, ripped my clothes off and..." The redhead drifted off, clapping her face into her hands, not being able to finish her sentence. Her body shook as she started to cry.

Phil got up from the bed and gathered Tamara in his arms. She cried into his chest as Phil stroked her hair. "That fucking bastard...raped you?" The words were like glass cutting his mouth as they came out. He didn't need an answer as Tamara cried harder, muffled into his chest. Phil hugged her harder. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen again." Phil said, firmly. "Not while I'm around."

Tamara wrapped her arms around Phil as she continued to cry.

After a moment, Phil gently tilted the redhead's chin up so he could look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears had stained her cheeks. "You're beautiful, Tamara." Phil found himself saying. "Why anyone would wanna hurt you is beyond me." Before he knew what he was doing, Phil had dipped down and gently kissed Tamara's plump lips. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before kissing again, this time with more passion. "Tamara..." Phil whispered.

"Please, Punk," Tamara whispered against his lips. "Make love to me. I've never had anyone really love me...I trust you. Please." That's all that Phil needed to hear as he gently picked up Tamara, carried her over to the bed without breaking off the kiss and gently laying her down with himself on top of her.

They started off slow as Phil gently took off Tamara's shirt and unhooking her black bra, revealing her breasts. "You're beautiful." Phil repeated as he trailed kisses down her neck and into her cleavage. Phil kissed her chest all over as he worked his way down to her jeans. He paused, looking up at her making sure that she was still okay. With a loving smile and a nod from the redhead, the male Chicago native unbuttoned her pants and got rid of everything that would get in his way. Phil stared at her for a moment.

She was breathtaking.

Phil stripped himself down before crawling back up to her and putting a gentle kiss on her lips before working his way down. When he reached her pelvis, he needed to ask one more question. "Can I make you feel good?" Tamara nodded. Phil gently lifted her thighs to rest on his broad shoulders, parted her folds with his thumbs and slowly worked his tongue around her slit. A sharp intake of breath from Tamara told him that he was giving her something that she had never had the chance to experience. Phil licked around her folds, causing the redhead to moan with pleasure. He wasn't done yet as he tongued her clit multiple times. Phil continued his gentle assault on Tamara's chamber until she came into his mouth. He swallowed her juices, she was delicious. During all of this, he couldn't help but wonder how anyone could hurt someone like Tamara Owens. When she wasn't acting like her in-ring persona, she was delightful to be around.

Hell she was always delightful to be around. She was funny when she was drunk, she got along with his sister, she knew how to snap a bone and she looked good doing it.

A fire began to burn in his belly as he placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh and worked his way back up to her gorgeous face. She was smiling blissfully as he kissed her on the lips and placed gentle kisses on her eyes. Her eyelashes were soft like feathers on his lips. Phil lowered his mouth to her ear. "You want me to make love to you, now?" he whispered.

"Yes...please." She whispered back.

Phil entered her ever so gently as he steadied his forearms on either side of Tamara. A slow steady rhythm started between them as Phil made actual love to the redhead beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his back as he nestled his head between her neck and shoulder. She smelled so good.

"Faster, Punk." Tamara whispered. Phil did as she asked and began to pump himself a little faster, but not too much. Just enough.

Soon the redhead was moaning with each thrust to her core. Phil was hitting her G-spot like they were old lovers. Phil started to moan as well as they were so close. "Uh...uh...uh...oh god...Phil..." They both climaxed together and Phil collapsed on top of Tamara.

"That's...the first time you've called me by my first name...since we've known each other." Phil said. He kissed her neck once.

"It is..?" Phil nodded into her neck, breathing in her scent again. "Oh..."

"My name sounds good coming out of your mouth, Tamara."

Tamara didn't say anything else and Phil looked at her, thinking that something was wrong. "You okay?"

Tamara nodded, a small smile coming across her face. "I...I love you...Phil."

Phil couldn't believe what he had just heard. He hasn't had anyone tell him those three words since Maria Kanellis. Right now, that seemed like a lifetime ago. All that mattered now was who was right in front of him. He smiled, kissing her eyes gently. "I love you, too, Tamara." He kissed her gently on the lips. "With everything I've got."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm no good at writing sex scenes. Then again, this is the first time I've done it. This is NOT the last chapter. There will be a few more, but I'll leave you with this for now. R&R! Love youse!**


	15. Confessions Of A Dangerous Mind

**A/N: Hello, all! Merry Christmas! I own nothing except for Tamara as usual. Bear with me, this chapter may not seem all that good. Be warned, there is some violence in this chapter. BTW, I wrote this on my new word processor (which is awesome, thanks to my aunt) and I'm still trying to get used to it. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Much love, indeed!**

**Now without further ado, I present to you chapter fifteen of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next few weeks were nothing but happiness for Tamara. The way she felt around Phil was something that she's never experienced with anyone. That night in the hotel room when they had first made love, Tamara had said something that made her think twice. Did she really love him? Or had it been just in the heat of the moment? Of course after he had also said it, Tamara was certain that she hadn't made a mistake in saying the three little words that she has never said to anyone in her entire life.

She just hoped to God that he had meant what he said just as much as she meant what she had said. Tamara still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had called him by his God-given first name instead of his ring name. At any rate, she was happy. Like, actually happy. She wasn't sure about Phil considering that he was...sort of guarded, she supposed. Then again, he had indeed said that he had loved her when they first had sex those few weeks ago. He had said it just this morning when they woke up in the same bed together at the current hotel they were staying at. Hell, the man even had a smile on his face as he said it.

That evening they were sitting in catering at the arena enjoying each others company.

"Phil?" Tamara addressed as she sat across from the Straight Edge Superstar. His name still sounded funny on her tongue.

"Yeah?"

She didn't really know how to approach the question, but she couldn't leave it hanging anymore. "What are we?"

"I believe we are homosapiens, Tam-Tam."

Tamara's face fell flat. Of course he'd say something of that nature. "No ya wise-ass, I mean are we...like...together?" Now she knew she sounded like a dumb ass.

Phil smirked. Yet it wasn't his trademark, smart ass smirk. It was a gentle smirk. Something rarely ever seen by the commoners. "I was sorta under the impression that we were, Tam-Tam." The Straight-Edger leaned forward across the small table, gently took Tamara's face in his strong hands, and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. No tongue. Just a gentle, loving kiss that said 'I love you too much to care who sees us.' Phil gently pulled his face away, yet still held onto her's, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Tamara's heart was still racing even after the few seconds that followed. "Uh...okay." She sounded like a goddamned fool, but she didn't care.

Phil chuckled. "I love you, Tamara." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I really do. Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

Tamara smiled. "Okay." She spoke softly, and in rare form, it seemed. "I love you, too."

Phil put a small kiss on her nose.

"Well isn't this cute?" Someone sneered. Tamara squeezed her eyes shut, really not wanting him of all people to be there at that specific moment. She felt Phil hastily let her face go, and then she heard the toppling of his chair as he shoved it backwards.

Yet Tamara spoke first. "Fuck off, Nemeth."

Nick Nemeth chuckled darkly as he leaned against the food table. "Now why would I wanna do that?"

Tamara's eyes popped open. "I suggest you leave if you don't want a busted nose like Jake."

"You heard the lady, Nick." Phil growled. "Get lost."

"And what're you gonna do about it, Punk?" Nick shot.

"I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, that's what." Phil stepped up to the bleach blonde, daring him to make a move.

Nick quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Hope you enjoy the taste of what I once broke, Punk." Phil was about to go on the rampage, but Tamara had inhumanly beat him to it by tackling the bleach blonde to the ground and sending punch after punch into Nick's face. She was yelling obscenities that would've made the late great George Carlin blush. Tamara was being so loud that anyone near the catering area had heard her and were now approaching the scene.

"You fucking raped me, you fucking bastard!" Tamara screamed. The whole area was silent as a grave as they observed Nick's broken, bleeding nose with a half-crazed, teared up Tamara on top of him. Phil gently pulled her off and carried his girlfriend out of catering.

* * *

><p>Nick was still laying there a bloody mess. He sat up slightly and wiped the blood on the sleeve of his shirt. "Crazy bitch."<p>

Cody Runnels, who was amongst the mass, spoke first. "Did you...really rape her, Nick?"

"The fuck does it matter?" Nick snapped. "It was a long time ago and the bitch had it coming for sending Jeff Hardy after me."

There was shocked silence and then, "You're the reason why she has the scar." It was Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin who spoke this time.

"What scar, lad?" Stephen Farrelly asked.

"Tamara has a scar on her arm?" Matt Cardona asked, completely devoid of his Broksi persona.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. She has a scar on her arm. From what I heard, this asshole," he jutted his head at Nick who was looking wary amongst the big crowd while he was still on the floor. "Had hit her with a bottle." Mike finished.

Suddenly, Nick found himself grabbed up by the scruff of his collar and slammed against the wall by one John Cena. "Yo, that shit isn't fucking cool!" he yelled.

"The fuck do you care?" Nick garbled. "None of you assholes liked her anyway. From the moment she stepped foot in this business up to when she disappeared for three years you guys never liked her."

Ted DiBiase quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, but we never hit the girl, Nick. We may have said things about her that weren't very nice or professional, but we do NOT hit women under any circumstances."

"We sure as hell don't rape them either." Cody finished with malice.

John had switched from using his hand to using his forearm, putting a little more pressure on Nick's throat. "I rose above hate for more than one reason, Nick. But in this case, I'm willing to make an exception for you." With that, John dragged the bleach blonde by his shirt with half of the male roster behind him. For Nick Nemeth, things were about to go from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>"..Tamara, you've got to calm down." Phil soothed as he stroked the redhead's hair. "You've got a match tonight, you've gotta relax, babe."<p>

Half hour until the show started and Tamara was a total mess of emotions. She was angry and humiliated. She was angry because Nick had the balls to actually say something so cruel like bringing up the fact that he had stolen her virginity that night in the womens bathroom. And she was humiliated because almost the entire male roster had heard her scream what she had said.

Wonderful.

The redhead just couldn't wait to hear the shit they'd say after hearing that beautiful peace of information. Phil was right, though. Tamara had a match against Stephanie Garcia aka Nikki Bella, and she couldn't go out there a heaving, crying mess. She took a breath as she stood up and walked over to the sink, turning on the cold water, cupping her hands and splashing her face with it. Tamara felt a little better after the cold shock and after a moment, she dried her face off with a towel that Phil handed to her.

"Babe, I know how pissed off you must be right now." Phil said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on top of her head. "Nick is nothing but a useless tool. He's disgusting, Tamara. You're above everything he is, okay?" He felt his girlfriend quake in his arms. Jesus Christ, he's never seen her this upset. With a sigh, Phil turned Tamara around and held her close to his chest, resting his chin on her head again. "It's okay, honey." he whispered. "That asshole will get what's coming to him. I promise."

Tamara nodded into his chest and took a deep breath. She did all that she could do by breaking Nick's nose. The only thing that she could now was concentrate on her match against Stephanie.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki Bella stood in the ring as her sister sto<strong>**od at ringside. Her music faded and the familiar smoke rolled across the ramp. The audience cheered as "Drag Me To Hell" blared through the venue and a very irate Havoc appeared through the smoke. Without any hesitation, the redhead sprinted down the ramp, slid into the ring and started putting the beat down on one half of the Bella twins. After a moment, Havoc hulled the woman to her feet and Irish whipped her across the ring. When Nikki bounced back, Havoc sent a boot to the side of her head. Nikki slammed into the mat, much to the delight of the crowd. A glance at the Titan tron, and Havoc whirled around to face Brie Bella. "You want a piece of me?" Havoc screamed in the twin's face. A scared shake of the head saying no, and Brie hightailed it out of the ring to leave her sister to her demise. **

**Havoc turned around with fire in her eyes and dragged Nikki to her feet by her throat to the middle of the ring. The crowd went wild as the redhead performed a powerful choke slam to Nikki Bella. Havoc rolled her up for the pin, and the bell rang signaling that she had won. The redhead slowly stood up as her music played and Brie scrambled into the ring where she helped her sister out of the squared circle. The twins glared at Havoc who stared back at them with no emotion whatsoever. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't the best thing I've written, but it's the only thing I could come up with on such short notice. The match was just a filler. I mean...how are hard would beating a Bella actually be? Not very hard in my opinion. Buh. Sorry if this is shitty. My apologies. The next one will be better, I promise.**


	16. Love Is Hell

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one, guys. My muse has been a bitch, hand I've been trying to look for a job. Pain in the ass for sure...Anyway, I don't own a thing besides Tamara and the plot.**

**Now, without further ado, I present to you chapter sixteen of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen**

Phil pulled Tamara close to him so her back was against his muscular chest. He drew small circles on her partially exposed stomach with his thumb; a means of comforting her for what happened earlier tonight.

"Babe, just forget about tonight, alright?" Phil said quietly as he kissed the top of her head. He searched his mind for something else to say to her. "At least Orton isn't bothering you anymore, right?"

Tamara hummed in the positive, yet didn't say anything so Phil continued.

"You did a good job tonight against the twins." he tried. "I'm pretty sure you scared them out of the ring for a while." he laughed softly. No response.

Phil sighed. Nothing was working. He pursed his lips and began tickling her stomach with his clawed hand.

"Phil stop!" Tamara laughed. Ah! A laugh! Success!

But he wasn't going to stop. Phil put his tongue between his teeth in a smile as he continued to tickle his girlfriend's stomach. He held her close so she couldn't get away from him. She was putting up a fight though.

"Phil!" Tamara squeaked through her laughing. "Stahahahahahop!" She began thrashing around in his grasp, but Phil was just too strong. In a last ditch effort to make him stop, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and pressed it into her stomach so he would have a hard time moving his fingers.

Phil smirked. "So you think you can take me, huh?" He was suddenly on top of her, straddling the red head and tickling her with his merciless, tattooed hands. "Huh? You think you can take on the best in the world? Hmm?" Tamara couldn't answer, she was too busy laughing and trashing around.

Phil halted his tickling and rested his hands on his thighs as he loomed over his girlfriend's tired form. He put his forehead to hers. "You gonna stop being mopey, now?"

Tamara merely shrugged. "Eh. Maybe. Ahaha! Phil!" She shrieked when he started tickling her sides. "Alright, okay..."

Phil smirked as he quit his assault and rolled off of her to lay beside her only to have Tamara roll on top of him. She laid her head on his chest. Phil began stroking her choppy hair with a small smile on his face.

He was pretty sure that tonight was already forgotten.

* * *

><p>The following week on the RAW Supershow, Tamara didn't see hide nor hair of Nick, or even Randy Orton around the arena. Phil wasn't here this week because he had to do a signing elsewhere with a few other people. She rubbed her temple as she sat in her locker room, waiting for the show to start when there was a knock on her door. Tamara growled. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors. But she got up and answered it anyway. When she opened the door, she furrowed her brow at the sight of John Cena, Mike Mizanin, Stephen Farrelly, Ted DiBiase, Matt Cardona, Matt Korklan, Kofi Sardokie-Mensah and Cody Runnels.<p>

"What?" She asked curtly. "You here to harass me again?"

John Cena shook his head. "No, Tamara. We came here to apologize to you. The way we used to act toward you was unacceptable."

"Right." Mike Mizanin spoke. "We had no right to be so rude to you. I mean, you've been in this company longer than a lot of us. We should have shown you more respect."

"We acted like arseholes, Tamara." Stephen spoke.

Ted DiBiase nodded. "We were really unprofessional."

"We were a bunch of jerks." Cody added.

"We also want to tell you that we took care of Nick." Matt Cardona spoke. There was a murmur amongst the group and Tamara raised a brow.

"What d'you mean?"

"We kicked the shit out of him, Tamara." Matt Korklan spoke.

Kofi nodded. "No matter what the awful things we said, we would never hit a woman, or..." he drifted off, not wanting to say the two words.

Tamara lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to even think of that horrible night at the club. "That's uh...that's nice of you to come by and apologize and uh...beat him up or whatever." She opened her eyes and looked up. "Thanks a lot, guys."

"You're welcome, Tamara." John spoke. He tipped his hat. "I don't think Nick'll be bothering you for a while. Let's go, boys." The group followed the leader of the Cenation down the corridor and Tamara watched them leave. After a moment she shut her door and leaned against it.

That was something she totally didn't expect.

* * *

><p>After the show, Tamara went back to her locker room to get dressed. She had had a decent night. She was actually happier than she had been in a while, and it was all thanks to Phil. If it hadn't been for him, Tamara would have probably remained her all around bitchy self.<p>

Her vengeful self.

After she had gotten dressed and was walking toward her car, Tamara had noticed that she had one missed message on her phone. Tamara raised a brow. The number was unknown and it was a picture message. The red head opened it up and whatever guard that she had let down was back up again. Whatever nice feelings that she had developed had vanished. And whatever love that she had in her heart for Phil Brooks aka CM Punk was gone in a flash.

Tamara's legs grew weak as she fell on her butt in the parking lot. Her eyes were still glued to the screen. She felt like she couldn't breath. She felt sick to her stomach.

The picture showed Beth Kocianski and Phil Brooks laying nude on a bed engaging in a heated kiss with their eyes closed. The text beneath it said-

_He's mine now, Owens._

Tamara's ears began to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm angry again if you couldn't tell by the surprise ending of this chapter. I've been a soulless wench these past few days**.


	17. Numb

**A/N: Well, it's official. I'm going to hell. Don't wait up. Don't own a thing except Tamara and the plot. Still in a bad mood. Don't sue or hate. This is probably the most shortest chapter I'll post. So bare with me, huh?**

**Now, without further ado I present to you chapter seventeen of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

Tamara sat on the edge of the bed in her hotel room staring into space. She couldn't believe that Phil would do this to her. She felt so used. It wouldn't be the first time she had felt like this. She was used to it, so why why she crying about it now? Tamara's lip trembled and everything else followed suit as she buried her face in her hands and cried. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do.

Should she call his sister and tell her about it?

Should she call Phil?

She had been a good girlfriend, right?

Had she done something wrong in order to drive him to another woman?

Had she been too needy?

And why Beth?

...what the fuck?

Tamara straightened up, sniffed and wiped the tears away quickly.

Fuck it.

She was going to go out and get shit-wrecked. Screw Phil and screw everyone else. She got up and went over to her suitcase where she pulled out a rare, sexy outfit and got ready for her drunken night on the town.

* * *

><p>Phil had kicked Beth out hours ago. The Glamazon bitched and whined but ultimately left Phil to his thoughts. At the moment, his mind was a catastrophic nightmare. He couldn't believe that he had fallen for the wily ways of his ex-girlfriend. He had fucking cheated on the best thing that ever happened to him with the worst thing that had ever happened to him.<p>

He really had done more signings another state over with Beth, and Paul Wight (Big Show) but once they had gotten back to the hotel, Beth had seduced him. He didn't know how he could have done that to Tamara.

He felt like fucking garbage.

He felt dirty.

Phil wanted to take a shower as soon as he had kicked Beth out, but he deserved to lay there on the bed where he had done the awful deed of screwing his ex-girlfriend. He deserved to lay in this filth of hours old sweat, cum and pre-cum.

Phil ran a hand through his messy, black hair and let out a sigh. "Fuck." The Straight-Edger leaned over and picked up his phone.

He needed to call Tamara.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tamara was on her-well she had lost count-drink. Phil wasn't even on her mind at all and neither was Beth. Her phone called for her attention from her cleavage but Tamara was too drunk to notice.<p>

The red head moved to the beat as her head swam in her alcohol induced happiness. She didn't care that six guys had been staring at her since she first walked in. And who could blame them? She was looking hot! Tamara was wearing a black mini-dress with strappy five inch high heels. She was all legs and a few guys didn't mind the view as she danced by her lonesome to The Cycle by Emily Osment.

And one of those guys was Nick Nemeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I'm going to hell for this. Aw shit...**


	18. Helpless

**A/N: Hmm. Let's see how this chapter goes. My muse comes in sporadically. Ugh. WARNING: This chapter contains a graphic sexual assault scene. If you have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read this. I still don't own a thing. **

**Now without further ado, I present to you chapter eighteen of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen**

Tamara continued to dance by herself to 'Smooth' by Rob Thomas and Santana. She was having a great time as she also continued to ignore her lit up cleavage. Tamara didn't want anyone interrupting her night.

Yet, she didn't mind it at all when a pair of arms snaked around her waist from behind and started to dance with her to the ballad. In fact, she welcomed the strong arms by putting her own hands on his. It made her feel a little weak in the knees when he smoothed the hair away from her neck in order to plant a small kiss on it.

Tamara giggled. "Well stranger, you sure know how to make a lady feel good."

The man chuckled and Tamara could feel his breath on her ear that sent a small shiver down her spine. "I'm no stranger to you, Tamara."

Tamara stopped swaying to the music and stood stock still. Her hands fell away from his, yet his arms were still snaked around her waist. They suddenly got a little tighter around her.

"Nick." Tamara whispered fearfully.

"Bingo, bitch." Nick Nemeth snarled lowly in her ear. Tamara's drunk eyes scanned the club for help, but to anyone else, they looked like a couple having a good time. "It's no use, Tamara. No one is here to help you now." He spun her around to face him with his arms still wrapped around her possessively. Tamara stared drunkenly at Nick's face. The two black eyes he once held were starting to heal and he still had some deep scratches from when half the male locker room had done a number on him.

"See this, Tamara?" Nick gestured to his face. "This is what they did to me last week." Tamara blinked rapidly. "I should have finished you that night at the club." A shark smile came across Nick's face as if he had gotten an idea.

A tear slid down Tamara's cheek. "Please don't kill me." She whispered.

Nick lowered his mouth to her ear. "After I get done with you, you're going to wish that I would kill you." Tamara tried pushing Nick away from her but it was no use. She was so drunk that she probably wouldn't even be able to knock a handicapped person over. She tried, but Nick only chuckled evilly at her efforts. The odds were even more stacked against her when the music changed to some heavy metal song that blasted throughout the club, completely drowning out her pleas as Nick practically dragged her out of the jumping night club and into alley next to it.

Nick threw her down to the ground, and Tamara felt a searing pain in her knees as they scrapped against the hard cement. Nick forcefully turned her around and got on top of her, forcing a knee between her legs and kissing her hard on the mouth. Tamara's movements were sluggish as she tried to fight Nick off of her, but he only punched her in the jaw in retaliation for being so uncooperative. Nick forced the bottom of her dress up around her waist, revealing black lacy panties.

"Oh Tamara, you naughty girl." Nick said as his hungry eyes drank in her near nude form. "How did you know that I liked black panties?" Nick went back to kissing her roughly, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Tamara tried kicking her legs, but Nick was a lot stronger than she was. Tears escaped her eyes, trailing down to the openings of her ears, drowning out her own sobs it seemed as Nick practically ripped her panties off of her and plunged two fingers inside of her.

It hurt.

Tamara let out a sharp cry in Nick's mouth which made him stop kissing her for a moment. "Oh you don't like it when I finger fuck you? Well lemme just fuck you the old fashion way then." Nick's fingers slid out of her and she could feel a warm liquid pool on her legs. The evidence was plain as day on Nick's fingers.

Blood.

Nick didn't seem to mind as he unzipped his fly and took out his penis. Tamara started to cry, and she was too afraid to move. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for Nick to forcefully enter her like he had done so many years ago.

A shadow suddenly flew over her eyes and there were pain filled yells as flesh upon flesh was heard. Tamara opened her eyes and looked down at her feet to see someone fighting with Nick. She couldn't tell who it was in her drunken daze as they rolled around on the cement. Tamara was hurting too much to move as the figure suddenly stood up, towering over Nick. He sent another kick to the bleach blonde's ribs.

"Next time you won't be so luck, Nick."

Tamara may have been drunk, but she knew that deep voice anywhere.

He stood over Tamara, bent down, and gently scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the alley way. "It's okay, Tamara. You're safe, now."

"Randy..."

Tamara's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she completely passed out.

* * *

><p>Randy sat in the dark on the edge of his bed with Tamara sleeping soundly behind him. Her phone was in his hands. He was glad that he had been in the club tonight. He had watched the entire scene from the bar with his snake like eyes. Randy wanted to make his move when Nick had begun to drag her out of the club, but so many damn people had suddenly swarmed the place that Randy had a very difficult time shouldering his way out of the huge, packed club. He was just glad that he had stopped Nick before he had done anymore damage to Tamara.<p>

Randy had cleaned her up the best he could; washing the blood from her legs, cleaning her dirty skinned knees, and gently getting her out of her dress. A bruise had formed where Nick had probably hit her. She was currently wearing one of his Viper t-shirts.

Randy shook his head and looked through Tamara's phone. He knew that she was going out with CM Punk so he instantly knew who to call. Randy held the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hello? Tamara?" Phil sounded worried.

"No, it's Randy Orton." There was silence on the other end.

"..What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend's phone?" Phil asked lowly.

Randy slowly let out a breath. "Would you believe me if I told you that I saved her from getting raped by Nick fucking Nemeth?"

The sound of something breaking and Phil cursing loudly came through the line. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

"I am." Randy stated in a serious tone. "She's sleeping right now."

"I'm coming right now." Phil said in a rush. "What's the hotel number?" Randy told him and they hung up on each other. Phil was in another state so it would take a little while for him to arrive at the hotel.

Randy got up and walked over to the other side of the bed where he sat Tamara's phone on the side table. He looked at Tamara's sleeping form for a moment before carefully walking over to his luggage, stripping off his clothes and putting on some black drawstring sweats. Randy went back over to the bed where he carefully laid down on top of the covers so as to not disturb Tamara's sleep. Although with the terror filled night that she's had, Randy doubted that an air-horn would wake her up.

The Viper sighed as he looked at the not-so-vicious-right-now red head. He thought about it for a moment before rolling over onto his side and wrapping a muscled arm protectively around Tamara's slim waist. He scooted closer to her and he was blatantly surprised when she subconsciously curled up into his bare chest and sighed contently. Randy let a small smile spread across his features and he buried his face into Tamara's soft hair, breathing in her beautiful scent of coconuts. Randy's eyes fluttered closed and he proceeded to have one of the best nights of sleep he ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Forgive me for my incompetence. Later gators.**


	19. I Wish I Could Remove It From My Mind

**A/N: I'm glad I received some reviews for this story. Thanks for the good vibes, I appreciate it a lot, you guys! I plan on ending this story very soon, but with an even number. Let's see what unfolds in the next few chapters, eh?**

**Now without further ado, I present to you chapter nineteen of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tamara awoke with a start with the very early morning sun; last nights events rushing back with a vengeance causing her to start sobbing into her hands. It didn't occur to her that her tan knight was sitting up right beside her.

"Tamara?" Randy wrapped his arms around her only to have her shy away from him. "Tamara, it's okay." The Viper assured. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Tamara blinked rapidly, tears staining her face. "Okay." Her voice was shaky as she whispered. "I'm sorry." Randy slowly put his arms around her and, this time, Tamara leaned into his chest and Randy rubbed her arm with his hands soothingly.

"Shh. It's okay." Randy said quietly. "Phil will be here soon, everything will be okay." Tamara stiffened at the mention of her boyfriend's-if she could even call him that anymore-name.

"Why is he coming here?" Tamara asked soullessly.

Randy raised a brow in obvious confusion. "He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Tamara inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Where's my phone?" Randy looked over beside him, reached over, grabbed the phone and handed it to Tamara. He watched curiously as she typed a few buttons, making a picture come up. Tamara held up the phone for Randy who took it in his massive tanned hand. The phone showed a picture of Beth, Phil's ex-girlfriend, playing tonsil hockey with one another. The text read, _He's mine now, Owens._

"What a bitch." Randy mumbled. In all the years that Randy knew Beth, he never pegged her to stoop so low as to steal another woman's boyfriend or whatever. Guess he was just proven wrong. Randy shook his head and handed Tamara back her phone. "That's...real shitty, Tamara."

Tamara quirked an eyebrow as she took her phone back and got up from the bed and out of Randy's embrace. Luckily, Randy's shirt covered Tamara's rear end as well as other parts of her anatomy, so the redhead didn't feel self-conscious. She walked over to the small couch where her torn dress and high heels lay. "Well, I guess I can't walk out with this on." She was talking about the dress, as well as Randy's shirt. Her phone suddenly rang which made Tamara jump. She looked at the caller and her stomach twisted in knots to see it was Phil calling.

Tamara let out a small growl before answering it. "What?" She snapped.

"..Tamara, it's Phil."

Tamara snorted. "No kidding, Punk. What do you want?"

Phil took note of Tamara going back to calling him by his ring name. "Uhm...I-I was calling to tell you that I'll be up there in a few hours or so. I've been driving all night and I ran out of gas. I should be there this afternoon, okay?"

Tamara couldn't care less. She put a hand on her hip and tilted her head up to look at the ceiling. "Whatever, Punk." It just dawned on her that he didn't know that she knew about him cheating. "I had a rough night. Take your time, Randy's been taking good care of me."

Phil sighed. "I understand completely, Tamara. Just...I'll be there this afternoon, okay?"

"Mmhmm." Tamara was shaking with fury, wanting to scream at Phil for doing what he did. "I'll see you later." She said curtly. Before he had a chance to respond, Tamara hung up on him and tossed her phone on the couch. She sighed deeply and ran her hands over her face. "Randy, maybe I should go back to my room..."

"I don't think I should let you outta my sight after last night." Randy spoke. Tamara had to admit that he did have a point. Nick was still probably lurking around somewhere.

"Well...can you at least escort me to my room so I can get my clothes and junk?"

Randy nodded and got up from the bed. "Sure."

About an hour later, Tamara was showered and was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a tank top with a big black hoodie over it and a pair of Nike shocks. She felt a whole lot better, yet...

"C'mon, Tamara." Randy said as he hoisted her bags on his broad shoulders Tamara noticed that his muscles flexed when he had picked them up. His tattoos seemed to ripple when he did so...Tamara's temperature seemed to rise as he carried them down the hall to his room. He set them down on the floor and straightened up, cracking his back as he did so. She didn't understand why a warm liquid suddenly pooled between her legs. Tamara always hated Randy Orton for being a selfish, womanizing, arrogant prick. She hated him because he had made her life miserable back in the day. It was so weird, now. Last night, for the first time ever, he made her feel safe. He laid with her and made her feel safe. He protected her from further damage by Nick.

"Tamara...did you wanna go do something since we have a few hours to kill before Punk gets here?"

Tamara sashayed up to Randy who looked down at her a little puzzled. She placed her hands on his broad t-shirt covered chest. "I can think of something..."

* * *

><p>Phil sighed as he drove through traffic. He was nearly at the hotel where Tamara was. He couldn't wait to just take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. He hadn't slept all night, it was true when he said that he had been driving all night and had ran out of gas. Phil couldn't get where he wanted to go fast enough. His knuckles turned white as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. When he saw Nick Nemeth, he was going to murder him. Now, he may not have liked Randy Orton, but he thanked whatever God that existed that he was there to stop Nick Nemeth from...raping his girlfriend. As much as he hated to admit it, he owed Randy Orton one.<p>

Phil tried to calm himself as he waited in traffic. He looked at the clock on the radio to see that it was rush hour. Fucking perfect. The Straight Edger shook his head. He just continued to think about Tamara. He was going to do something nice for her and try to forget about the horrid events that have happened in the past couple of days. Tamara was his top priority. He didn't care what he had to do to make her feel better after getting violated by that bleach blonde bastard. Phil was going to rearrange that fucker's face, but for now, he was just going to concentrate on making Tamara feel like the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

It wasn't a lie.

She really was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm a baaaad person.**


	20. Bitch Came Back

**A/N: Still don't own a thing besides Tamara and the plot. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Onward!**

**Now, without further ado I present to you chapter twenty of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Twenty**

Phil finally arrived at the hotel and didn't bother taking the elevator. The Straight Edger took the stairs three at a time, never breaking a sweat as he did so. He ignored the staring patrons as he sprinted down the hall toward Randy's room. When he got there, he skidded to a halt and knocked with more force than necessary on the door. It took a few agonizing seconds, but someone finally answered Phil's knock. It wasn't the person who he really wanted to answer the door but beggars can't be choosers.

Phil gave a quick nod. "Randal."

Randy returned the nod and stepped back. "Punk." Phil stepped into the room and was relieved to see Tamara sitting on the edge of the bed, yet was a little disturbed at the way she was glaring at him.

"Tamara, baby..." Phil sighed in relief as he knelt in front of her and engulfed her in a hug. "Honey, I'm so sorry I wasn't here..." He felt her hands on his broad shoulders and then she gave a firm shove, sending him to the floor.

Tamara got to her feet as she stood over a very confused CM Punk. "Tamara, what the hell?" Tamara took out her phone and tossed it on Phil's chest.

"I should ask you the same fucking thing, Punk." Tamara growled. Phil looked down at the phone and his jaw dropped at the picture of he and Beth sharing a heated kiss. The text beneath it told him that Beth had sent this to Tamara. Phil looked up, seeing a very irate Tamara and scrambled to his feet to explain.

"Tamara, listen to me, please." Phil begged. He's never begged in his life, it just wasn't him, but he had to make things right with Tamara. He looked into her eyes to see a mix of hurt and anger.

"Fuck you, Punk!" Tamara yelled. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell should I let you explain anything when the evidence of you cheating on me with this she-beast is right here in front of me? I fucking trusted you, Punk! I gave you everything I had! I gave you my heart, I gave you my soul, I fucking gave you my body!" She had backed him into a wall. Randy was lax against the door with his arms and ankles crossed looking on at the scene.

Phil put up his hands. "I know, Tamara. I fucked up so badly, but I wanna make it-"

"No." Tamara cut him off. "What you fucking did is beyond repair, Punk." Her eye started to twitch. "Get out. We're fucking done. Beth can have you, we're done." She snatched her phone from his hand.

Phil felt himself near tears. He didn't want to lose Tamara Owens. "Baby, please."

Randy pushed himself up off the door. "You heard her, Punk. She's done with you." He opened the door and Tamara shoved Phil out into the hallway and slammed the door in his face.

The Straight Edger hung his head in shame. It didn't help that a few superstars and divas poked their heads out of their rooms to see what the commotion had been about. Phil ignored them as he ran his hands up his face and over his head and stalked down the hall. He was angry with himself and he was angry at Beth Kocianski. Phil would never, ever hit a woman but Beth was giving him the perfect excuse to break that rule.

At the next show, he was just going to take all of his anger and frustration out on the unlucky bastard who stepped in the ring with him.

* * *

><p>Tamara worked out feverishly the next few days. She was getting pumped up for next week's Raw Supershow. She blocked out just about everyone as she did so. After the blowout she and Phil had, everyone thought it was wise to keep away from her for the sake of their health. They knew what she was capable of and they didn't want a piece of the vicious red head.<p>

In the past few days, Tamara hadn't really slept. The only things she did was eat well and work out. Nothing else mattered to her now. She just needed to focus on her job. Her livelihood. She didn't have time anymore for friends, or other types of relationships that served as a distraction from her goals. Good riddance to Phillip Jack Brooks. Elizabeth Kocianski can fucking have that two-timing asshole. They deserved each other. Tamara had more important things to do, now...

It was Monday night. She sat in her locker room with the darkness as her only company. No one would see her coming tonight.

No one.

Tamara rolled her neck around, seething as she did so. Her muscles were burning from the insane work out she was doing for a week. Never the less, she felt great. Working out was so much better than sex, she decided. The redhead struck a match, illuminating the darkness around her face. The small fire showed a monster's smile on her pretty features. She was to get what she came here for.

Revenge.

But...she needed to speak with a few people first...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate. Just review x) Sorry this is so short. Thought it would be longer. Much more drama to come, children! By the way, I'm trying to write an AU story entitled 'The Charismatic Straight Edger'. Could you guys give it a read, please? It would mean lots and lots!**


	21. Drag Me To Hell

**A/N: So...how did you like the last chapter. Any good? You might be mildly surprised at this next chapter. Hehehe. Enjoy, children.**

**Now, without further ado I present to you chapter twenty-one of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Beth Phoenix was all smug as she posed in the ring as her music blasted throughout the venue. People booed her but Natalya clapped confidently as she sat ringside beside Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole. One half of the Divas of Doom had a match against Alicia Fox. Once Beth's music had faded, the 'foxy' diva's own tune blared throughout the arena and boos turned into cheers and whistles as Alicia danced her way down to the ring. Beth stood in the middle of the ring with her arms crossed, obviously unimpressed. Natalya sat down in her chair and started making crude comments about Alicia Fox.**

**"..She's not a fox, she looks more like a muskrat to me."**

**King raised a brow at the Canadian. "Are you kidding me? Alicia Fox is absolutely beautiful, Natalya."**

**The Canadian blonde shook her head in disgust. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jerry." The bell rang and Beth kicked Alicia in the stomach. Natalya smirked as the match commenced. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."**

**Beth continued her assault on Alicia Fox, yet the foxy one countered in with a kick of her own to the firebird's head. Beth stumbled back a bit and was clothes-lined by Alicia. The Glamazon slammed into the mat and Alicia got on top of her and started to beat her head into the mat. The ref admonished her that it was enough with the hair, Alicia had no problem getting off of Beth. When the Glamazon got up to take action, she was on the receiving end of a nasty scissors kick from the foxy one. The crowd cheered yet Natalya was livid as Alicia went for the pin.**

**To the blonde Canadian's relief, Beth kicked out at two.**

**Beth punched Alicia to get her away from her and struggled to her feet. That scissors kick was a doozey. The Glamazon stormed over to the foxy one, grabbed her up and body slammed her to the mat. Natalya clapped for her best friend and tag team partner as Alicia arched her back in pain. Beth went for the pin only to have Alicia weakly kick out at two. Beth grabbed Alicia up by her neck and decided to toss her across the ring like a rag doll. The crowd booed something fierce as Beth wasn't letting up on Alicia. When the Glamazon was done playing, she grabbed Alicia up and performed her finisher.**

**The Glam Slam.**

**Alicia was out like a light bulb that got hit with a baseball bat. Beth rolled her over, and the crowd booed as the bell rang at the count of three, signaling that Beth Phoenix had won. When she was handed her title, she held in up high in the air for the world to see. Natalya stayed where she was, clapping for her friend as she had her moment. The crowd booed, wanting the Glamazon to go elsewhere. Beth didn't go anywhere as she held her title high. She was tired, yet she just wanted to stay in the ring a little longer with the Divas Championship.**

**Suddenly the music changed as "Iron Army" blasted throughout the venue, the arena going a little dark. The crowd cheered and Beth looked around wildly for Havoc. There were strobe lights flashing around the arena, making it difficult for Beth to see, not to mention scaring her little more as she saw vaguely saw the possessed Eve and Kelly Kelly holding back a screaming Natalya. Beth was about to run out of the ring when she was blindsided by a chair to the head by a suddenly foaming at the mouth, Alicia Fox. Beth was knocked down to the mat and the lights stopped flickering enough for people to see a big hole tear through the mat near the Glamazon. **

**Natalya's screaming made Beth stir, and she looked down at her feet just in time to see Havoc climb creepily out of a hole. The crowd was deafening. The redhead's face was painted to look like some sort of demon. She was the daughter of the deadman, but no one expected her to look like this. **

**Havoc looked down at Beth with a deadly glare. The Glamazon's eyes grew wide with fear, yet didn't have time to react when Havoc suddenly grabbed hold of both of her ankles and started pulling her into the hole. Natalya was still screaming and struggling against the possessed Kelly Kelly, Eve, and Alicia Fox as Beth Phoenix screamed and clawed at the mat, trying to get away from the evil Havoc's grasp. Natalya finally fought her way out of the three Divas grasps and scrambled into the ring to save her friend. **

**But it was too late as fire shot up from the hole, making Natalya stumble away from the opening in total fear. The crowd didn't know what to do except cheer and scream at what just happened. King and Cole commented at top speed, completely in a frenzy at what just happened. **

**The lights went out for a moment, and turned back on to reveal that Kelly Kelly, Eve and Alicia Fox were gone, the opening in the ring had smoke rising from it and Beth's championship discarded by the hole.**

**Not everyone wanted to accept it, but it had just happened.**

**Beth Phoenix was just dragged to hell.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a genius! *ahem* Sorry about that. So...how did ya like it? *evil laugh* Again, I'm sorry that this is kinda short. Plenty of drama to come, people! x)**


	22. Hurricane

**A/N: I plan on ending this very soon. Just a few more chapters, and voila!...or however that is spelled. Again, I don't own a thing except Tamara and the plot.**

**Now, without further ado I present to you chapter twenty-two of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Tamara stormed down the hall of the arena with pure hatred etched across her made up face. Anyone who saw her had hightailed it the other way. Dragging Beth to Hell, as it were, had really scared a shit ton of people. They knew she was vicious, but holy shit. They never expected to see The Glamazon get dragged to hell.

"Hey!" Someone screamed. Tamara stopped and whirled around to see Natalie Neidhart speed walking toward her. She was wearing a dress, so running was just a tad bit impossible for the muscular woman.

Natalie went to punch Tamara, but the redhead countered by ducking and sending her shoulder into the blonde Canadian's gut, picking her up and slamming her into the wall. It knocked the wind out of Natalie. Tamara grabbed her by the neck and held one of her arms against the wall. She could feel the redhead's breath on her face as she seethed.

"I'm only going to say this once." Tamara growled. "Your friend is fine. I didn't hurt her too badly, but I would have enjoyed it immensely if I could have."

"You...you didn't?" Natalie garbled.

Tamara shook her head very slowly. "No. I just gave her a warning..."

_***Flashback***_

_Beth had tears streaming down her face as a very frightening Tamara held her down on the floor by her neck. Sweat was cascading down them both, the pyro underneath the mat had just gone off with the crowd going wild. Beth's face showed nothing but absolute fear as she looked into the burning hazel eyes of the one called Havoc._

_"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Tamara seethed. "You think you can just fuck with me like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_Beth sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...Please, don't hurt me..."_

_"You're pathetic." Tamara spat. "You're a fucking wrestler, you've gone through worse."_

_"You're crazy!" Beth screamed through her sobs._

_"No shit!" Tamara screamed back. "Ya don't fuck with me like that, Beth! I never did anything to you! But you decide to fuck my boyfriend because you think that you can!" Tamara lowered her face to Beth's, their noses were touching. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me. Again. Got it?"_

_"Yes." Beth sobbed. "Yes, just...leave me alone..."_

_***End of flashback***_

"..and that's all I did. She's fuckin' fine, Natalie." Tamara growled. "The next time you try to beef up on me, you better think twice about it. Understood?" Natalie nodded to the best of her ability before Tamara let her neck go. The redhead walked away without another word and Natalie stared after her, rubbing her neck and coughing slightly.

There was definitely going to be a bruise there.

* * *

><p>Tamara vigorously scrubbed the make-up off of her face and looked at herself in the mirror for a second before running a hand through her hair. Her red chops were very disheveled, but Tamara didn't care about that. With a tired sigh, Tamara got dressed in her street clothes, grabbed her bag and keys and headed out toward her car. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and the redhead answered without looking at the ID.<p>

"Hello?" she asked tiredly.

"Tamara."

The redhead stopped in her tracks at the voice and glowered. "What the hell do you want, Punk?"

There was a small silence and then a sigh. "Tamara...I..." he drifted off. "Just forget it." He hung up and Tamara took the phone away from her ear to look at it, and then pressed 'end'. What the hell was that?

Tamara shook her head and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. "Whatever."

* * *

><p>"..I know, Denny, I know. It was a dick move on my part." Phil yanked the phone away from his ear when Denise started yelling at him again. For the past hour, that's all she has been doing since he told his sister about him cheating on Tamara.<p>

One of the few girlfriends that Denise actually liked.

"I can't believe you did that, Phil!" Denise yelled for the millionth time. "Tamara Owens was the best thing that ever fucking happened to you, and what do you do? Cheat on her with that ogre! What the hell!"

"Sis, I know what I did was wrong." Phil said. "Really. It's beneath me and against my ethics." He sighed and rubbed his forehead harshly. "Fuck, Denny. I messed up. I tried to make up with her and it was a no-go." A lump was forming in the Straight Edger's throat.

"Well, I for one am glad that Tamara dragged the bitch to hell." Denise said. "That'll make her think twice about messing around with Tamara's boyfriend." Phil squeezed his eyes shut as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Denny, I miss her so much." Phil whispered.

Denise sighed as she mulled around her kitchen. She was making oatmeal cookies to try and calm her nerves. Whenever she became irritated or down right pissed off, Denise Brooks cooked to her heart's content. She was a chef, but she baked on her days off. "PJ, Tamara may have some thinking to do. The girl had trust issues and rightfully so. You came into her life and she gave you love; something that she's obviously never had from what she told me that night when I met her. PJ...I love you, bro; but you messed up."

Phil started to sob quietly. "I love her so much..."

"Then maybe you should tell her that."

* * *

><p>Tamara stepped out of the elevator with a yawn and headed down to her room. She was exhausted from tonight's events. A good night's sleep would suffice. The redhead rolled her neck around, her muscles felt stiff. Maybe she would go to a spa or something tomorrow and get a massage..? The idea sounded appealing enough.<p>

With another yawn, Tamara unlocked her door, opened it, turned on the lights and locked the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the floor and just crawled on her bed. Screw pajamas tonight.

Tamara closed her eyes, yet she couldn't go to sleep. She rolled onto her back and laced her fingers over her chest and thought about what happened last week...

**_*Flashback*_**

_"I can think of something..." Tamara said as she laid her hands on Randy's chest. She was about to kiss him, but was gently stopped by Randy's hands cupping her face._

_"Tamara."_

_"What is it, Randy?"_

_"We can't do this."_

_Tamara raised a brow. "Why not?"_

_Randy sighed and gently grasped Tamara's hands that were on his chest. "Because you just want to use me to get back at Punk."_

_Tamara blanched and slipped her hands out of Randy's to put them on her hips. "Are you kidding me right now? If I recall, didn't you try and get me to screw you once upon a time?"_

_Randy ran his hands over his face. "Look, Tamara, I remember what I did and I admit to being an asshole. I saved you from Nick because it was the right thing to do, now because of that, I don't have any desire to sleep with ring rats, bar rats, or divas anymore." The Viper put his massive hands on her shoulders. "You only wanna use me to get back at Punk, and I just don't feel right about that." he repeated gently._

_Tamara sighed and ran her hands over her face. Randy was right. She was completely angry at Phil for what he did and wanted to return the favor by doing Randy. Two wrongs don't make a right._

_"You still love him, Tamara." Randy spoke. "No matter how pissed off you are at him, you still love him. Am I right?"_

_Tamara growled. "Yes." Randy's hands fell away from her shoulders and they both sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're right, Randy. I still love him, but I'm just so pissed off at him that I wanna hurt him as much as he hurt me."_

_"You just need space."_

_Tamara nodded. "Yeah. You're right..." There was a heavy knock at the door just then, and Randy got up to answer it..._

**_*End of flashback*_**

Tamara lay there in the dark, thinking about last week. She thought about that phone call from Phil. She thought about a lot of things until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dopey way to end this chapter, I know. *sigh* Hope this one suffices for now. Your reviews were awesome the last few chapters. They made me happy! Later gators. **


	23. Breaking Point

**A/N: Sorry for the huge hiatus on this story. –Le sigh- I still haven't found a job yet and nobody seems to be hiring. I'm depressed as all hell. I'm not sure when exactly I'm ending this, but I know that it'll be soon. Again, I don't own a thing except for Tamara and the plot.**

**Punk is hot.**

**Now without further ado, I present to you chapter twenty-three of…**

**Drag Me To Hell**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Tamara lifted weights nearly non-stop. She wasn't done with her revenge, yet. Oh no. There was someone else that she planned on dragging to hell…<p>

Tamara cracked her neck as she stood up from the weight bench. Sweat cascading down her chest. She was feeling good, but she was feeling very sore. The spa was calling her name.

After taking a quick shower, Tamara headed over to the nearest spa. She just wanted someone to massage her entire body until she fell asleep.

About twenty minutes later, Tamara was lying face down on the massage table with a towel over her ass. Relaxing music was playing in the background and incense was burning.

"How are you today, Ms. Owens?" a smooth male voice asked.

"I'm alright, thanks. I'm aching like hell; can you help me out with that?"

The man chuckled lightly. "That's what I'm here for. Don't worry; I'll try to make the pain go away." Soon, Tamara felt large warm hands work at her sore muscles. She let out a content sigh, as she was in total bliss. "You're so good." Tamara said without letting out an inappropriate moan as his hands worked her body. "What's your name?"

"Phil." Oh dear.

"Well, you're good at what you do, Phil. I shall tip you well."

Phil chuckled as his hands kneaded her lower back. "Thank you, Ms. Owens."

"Please, call me Tamara."

"Very good, Tamara."

The way this guy said her name sort of ignited a small fire in her lower belly. Tamara didn't know why. It couldn't have been because his name was Phil, could it?

Phil's hands started to work at her thighs, and Tamara hoped to whatever God that existed that he wouldn't notice the pooling in between them.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked. "You seem tense."

"Yeah, I'm alright." Tamara lied. "I'm just really sore."

Soon, the redhead had fallen asleep to this man's wonderful hands.

* * *

><p>"..mara? Ms. Owens, you've got to wake up." Phil shook her gently and Tamara was startled awake. "I didn't mean to scare you, but your session is over. I'll leave you so you can get dressed, okay?"<p>

"Uhm…yeah. Yeah, thanks." She heard the door close and Tamara got up from the table feeling like a million dollars and then some. She got up from the table and immediately noticed slickness between her thighs. Tamara couldn't help but smirk. She was going to tip Mr. Phil quite well for working out the aches in her muscles and for giving her an orgasm.

Tamara walked out of the spa after giving a huge tip to Phil the sexy masseuse, feeling like she just had the best sex ever. A lazy smile was plastered across her face as she walked back to the hotel during the late afternoon. Tamara was on a permanent high it seemed as she waltzed in through the front doors of the hotel. She was feeling so good that she grabbed the young bellboy who stood by and started dancing with him to her humming.

"Uhm, miss? May I ask what you're doing?" The perplexed bellboy asked as they haphazardly danced in the lobby. He was a string bean of a kid, but cute never the less.

"I'm in a gooooood mood," she glanced at his name tag. "Ryan. Dance with me to the elevator!" she sang.

Poor Ryan didn't know what to do except comply with her request. She didn't seem crazy, she just seemed like she was in a good mood like she claimed. With a shrug, Ryan ball room danced with her all the way to the elevator where she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hopped into the box.

Tamara pushed the button for her floor and started to whistle "I'm Still Standing" by Elton John.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday Night Raw was well underway; the show kicking off with the video package of Havoc viciously dragging Beth Phoenix to Hell. When the package ended, King shuttered beside Cole. "That has to be a first for me, Michael." King commented. "I've never seen anything so frightening."<strong>

**Cole nodded. "Same here, King. But according to Havoc's most recent Tweet, she said, and I quote, 'Beth Phoenix won't be the last person I drag to hell. Ever since my return, I've been dominating left & right. There is still one more person that I'm going to take out.'**

**King shuttered again. "Good god," he mumbled. "That's spooky as spooky can get. Who do you think is next, Cole?"**

"**Not too sure, King. But let's kick off the show with our first match of night, taking place between Wade Barrett and Kofi Kingston…"**

* * *

><p><strong>Backstage; Kelly Kelly, Eve, and Alicia were leaning against a few crates, chatting animatedly when Josh Mathews walked over to them. "Excuse me, ladies?" he asked politely.<strong>

"**Something we can help you with, Josh?" Alicia asked.**

"**Well, I was just wondering if you girls knew where Havoc was. I've been wanting to ask her a few questions.**

**Kelly gave him a look of confusion. "Why would we know where she is?"**

"**Because you three are there at her every beck and call as of late." Josh pointed out. "Kelly and Eve held Natalya back last week while Alicia hit Beth with a chair. Then as Havoc dragged her down, all three of you held her back. It was like you were possessed, or something."**

**All three girls looked at each other with incredulous looks, then back at Josh. "What are you talking about?" Eve asked. "We never did any of that."**

**Josh was confused. "You mean you…don't remember doing any of that?"**

**The ex-models shook their heads. Josh gave them a polite smile. "Thanks anyway, ladies." He walked away and the girls stared after him in confusion.**

"**Possessed?" Kelly asked. "That's ridiculous…"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well, the final match of the night, ladies and gentlemen is a Champion vs. Champion match between WWE Champion CM Punk, and the United States Champion Dolph Ziggler." Cole announced. <strong>

"**I'm still thinking about the dead man's daughter, Cole." King said. "I-I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen."**

"**Are you sure it's not just indigestion, King?" Cole teased.**

"**I'm serious, Cole!" King screeched. "I have a really bad feeling; I think we should brace ourselves in case something happens."**

**Cole rolled his eyes. "You're getting senile on me, King." Dolph's music suddenly kit and was met by a wave of boos and jeers. The United States Champion sauntered down the ramp with that cocky smirk still in place. When his entrance was done, "Cult of Personality" hit the speakers and the arena exploded with cheers and screams as CM Punk came out to the ramp with an angry look on his face. He did his usual entrance all the while keeping his killer eyes set on the bleach blonde U.S. Champ.**

**CM Punk ran toward the ring and slid into it, only to have Dolph retreat to the outside while the WWE Champion posed for the fans. He hopped down from the turnbuckle and handed his belt to the ref while Dolph cautiously climbed back into the ring.**

**As soon as the bell rang, Punk immediately missile drop kicked Dolph to the mat, much to the crowd's delight. With anger in his eyes, Punk dragged the bleach blonde to his feet and Irish whipped him into the corner, ran at him and gave him a high knee to the face. Dolph fell face down to the mat, but Punk wasn't about to pin him yet.**

**Hell no.**

**Instead, Punk threw his arms out to the sides, causing the crowd to yell with excitement as he put both hands on the side of his head. With a deadly look in his eyes, Punk hauled Dolph to his feet and lifted him over his shoulders.**

**Suddenly, the steel cage dropped from the ceiling at high speed and encased the ring with the metal demon. Punk didn't know what was going on; looking all around him with Dolph still unconscious over his shoulders. **

"**What's going on?" Cole demanded.**

"**I knew it!" King yelled. "I knew something bad was going to happen!"**

**Punk shrugged, tossed Dolph over his head and struck him in the face with a knee. The blonde didn't know what hit him as he hit the mat, but Punk wasn't done yet. Taking advantage of the steel cage, he hauled Dolph up and ran him into the steel beast, causing a crazy reaction from the crowd. Punk dragged him toward the middle of the ring, and covered him.**

**One!**

**Two!**

**The crowd booed as Dolph miraculously kicked out. Punk couldn't believe it either. He was floored that this moron had kicked out after taking so much punishment. Oh well. Punk didn't mind beating the shit out of him for a little while longer.**

**As he was about to grab Dolph up, the U.S. Champ kicked him in the gut, making Punk double over. The bleach blonde got his second wind as he Irish whipped the WWE Champ into the rope, bent down and flipped him over his back. The crowd booed as he got on his back, put his feet under Punk's body and started doing sit-ups. Once he got to six or so, Dolph grabbed Punk up and whipped him into the turnbuckle. He was about to run at him from the other side when the lights suddenly went dim and "Iron Army" blared through the speakers.**

**The crowd went ballistic as the music hit. Strobe lights flashed all over the place, and Dolph looked around him in a panic. He was about to run out of the cage by way of the door, but nearly screamed at the sight before him. **

**Kelly, Eve, and Alicia stood at the steps, foaming at the mouth and glaring up at Dolph with dead, white eyes. They were armed with 2x4s that had nails jutting out of the ends. Dolph didn't want to deal with that.**

**Suddenly, a huge hole tore into the middle of the mat, and Havoc climbed out of the hole with a look that could kill the same person twice. With her teethed bared, she slowly looked around-**

**And her eyes met Punk's.**

**The WWE Champion was still leaning against the turnbuckle, very tired and very sore. Havoc took slow, stalking steps toward the champion and the crowd started to boo. She got near his face, but she slowly turned around to look at a cowering Dolph Ziggler.**

**With a banshee's scream, Havoc sprinted toward the U.S. Champ and began unloading everything that she had. She threw him on the ground, got on top of him and started pounding his face in with her own deadly fists. The crowd screamed and cheered with approval as they looked at the Titantron to see blood on Dolph's face. His nose was clearly broken, and there was no doubt that he had lost a tooth or two. **

**Punk couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched in open mouthed shock as Havoc stood over Dolph, threw her head back and screamed, "Though I walk through the valley of death, I will fear no evil!" She dipped down, grabbed Dolph by the ankles and dragged him toward the hole. The bloodied bleach blonde was clawing at the mat, but he was just too weak from the beating. He let out blood curdling scream after blood curdling scream as Havoc dragged him into the hole.**

**The crowd was going crazy as fire shot up from the hole, making Punk jump a little as flames licked the opening, charring the edges of the hole.**

**The lights went completely dark for a moment, and then they turned back on to reveal the cage missing, the three divas gone from the ring, and a lone WWE Champion staring in awe at the smoking hole in the middle of the ring.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehehehe… **


	24. End

**A/N: So…how'd you enjoy Dolphin's demise..? No worries to the kids who like Dolph/Nick; I couldn't kill anyone in my fanfics unless they were my OC's. I'm not that mean **

**Anyways, I own diddly squat except for Tamara and the plot. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Punk is hot without facial hair. **

**Yummy.**

**Who am I kidding; he's hot with or without it. **

**Delicious.**

**Now without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of…**

* * *

><p><strong>Drag Me To Hell<strong>

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Three months passed, and a few things within the WWE had changed for the better. Nick Nemeth was fired after finally admitting what he had done to Tamara Owens, therefore dropping his U.S. title to Matt Cardona aka Zack Ryder. Randy Orton turned face as per his request because he "was tired of being a bad guy", and Tamara had started another 'Ministry' just like what Mark used to have back in the day. It consisted of Kelly Kelly, Eve, and Alicia Fox. Within those three months, Tamara had also managed to beat Beth for the Diva's Championship.

But there was just one thing…

"..You guys still not on good terms, I take it?" Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin asked of Phil Brooks as they ate breakfast in the hotel that morning.

Punk didn't bother looking up from spreading butter on his toast as he shook his head. He had tried talking to Tamara after her complete freak out on Nick three months ago, but she had made herself scarce so often that it was difficult for Punk to even approach her.

"Damn," Mike muttered. "She doesn't answer your calls either I take it?"

"What do you think?" Punk snapped.

Mike held up his hands in defense. "Hey man, sorry. Didn't mean to pour salt on the wound."

Punk shook his head and bit his toast. "You're fine, Mike." He swallowed before continuing. "Didn't mean to snap; I know you're just trying to help."

"I actually talked to her the other say, ya know." Mike spoke quietly. In the past few months, a lot of the male roster had become friends with Tamara; Mike included. Punk paused in mid chew and stared at the so-called Awesome One for a moment.

Punk swallowed what he had in his mouth. "You did? Well, what did she say? Anything about me?"

Mike raised a bemused brow. "Jesus Punk, you sounded like a high school girl just now." His face was met with a piece of toasted bread crust.

"Tell me already!" Punk growled.

"Alright, alright!" Mike said while brushing crumbs off of his t-shirt. "Sheesh. Anyway, I only talked to her for five minutes, and no she didn't mention anything about you. She only talked to me about her tag match and her strategy. Nothing pertaining to you."

Punk's face fell flat. "If that's the only thing you wanted to tell me, then why the hell did you even bother?"

Mike simply shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. He swore that he could faintly hear Punk mutter the word 'tool'.

* * *

><p>Tamara was at the hotel gym, listening to Arch Enemy on full blast in her ears while punching a punching bag. She was wearing the same type of gloves Mark wore in the ring. Tamara was in the zone like the punching bag was the only thing there. With a grunt, she sent a vicious round house kick into the bag and sent in swinging madly on its chain. She stopped it with her hands; feeling a little winded and decided to take a little break.<p>

After about another hour of working out, Tamara called it a day and went back to her hotel room. Her skin was beaded with droplets of sweat and her choppy red hair was all over the place, but the men that she passed in the lobby from the hotel gym that were standing around, stopped to stare at her. She was hot with her beautiful figure that showed a six pack peeking out from under her tank top and her messy red hair. Amongst the many starrers, there was one who kept himself hidden for more reasons than one.

* * *

><p>Punk sighed to himself as he watched her board the elevator. His first instinct was to make a mad dash before the doors closed, but his feet were rooted to the spot and his heart dropped into his stomach at his missed chance to be alone with her if only for a few moments. The doors closed and the staring men went back to what they were doing. Punk scratched the back of his head dejectedly, took out his cell and called the only person who would listen to his problems beside his sister.<p>

Colt Cabana.

* * *

><p>Tamara stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before dressing into a pair of jeans, Chucks, and a Misfits t-shirt that Punk had given to her a while ago. It was big on her but she still looked good wearing it. As she lounged on her bed, the top of the shirt crinkled up to her nose and she inhaled.<p>

Christ. The shirt still smelled like him. Much to her dismay, it sent her heart racing. The scent was masculine but it wasn't overpowering. It made her feel safe.

Not to mention it made her core tingle with need. Images of Punk flashed through her mind; his smile, his laugh, his thickly muscled body hefting someone over his shoulders and kneeing them in the face, his smirk-

Dear God; that smirk. That panty dropping smirk.

Tamara didn't realize that her jeans were unbuttoned and she was now playing with her clit. Those images of Punk had made her nether regions very sensitive. She mumbled 'fuck it' before removing her jeans and panties completely and properly playing with herself.

Tamara thought about the first time they made love. He was so gentle, yet so dominant. The second time they made love, he had whispered sweet, soothing nothings into her ear that had made her shiver. His voice was delicious to listen to.

The more Tamara thought about Punk, the more the fire in her belly burned as she slowly pumped her finger in and out of her hole. Oh, she was so close! She bit her bottom lip as she thought about him eating her out. Jesus Christ, the things that man could do with that tongue ring and lip ring would double her pleasure beyond belief!

"NUUUUHHHGGGHH!" Tamara groaned and moaned as she bit into the pillow that she quickly grabbed from behind. The red head came all over her hand as the blood rushed to her head. Her breathing was shallow and she felt little beads of sweat on her forehead. Tamara slowly sat up and looked between her legs. Sure enough there was a very small puddle of her juices staining the comforter. She sat there for a moment before getting off of the bed, walked to the bathroom, grabbed a towel and wiped herself off. She caught herself in the mirror and she blanched.

There were some tear tracks down her cheeks.

Oh great! It didn't help that she was masturbating to her ex-boyfriend's scent, laugh, smirk, etc., but she had inadvertently cried over him too!

Tamara let out a short scoff before throwing the dirty towel down and washing her hands with soap and warm water. Why did she have to think about him anyway? Why?

Tamara sighed. Maybe it was because she still loved him..?

Nah. It wasn't a question. It was a fact that she begrudgingly accepted. She really did love him.

Goddamn it.

Tamara nearly jumped five feet when a knock on the door scared her half to death. She shut the water off, dried her hands with the cum stained towel, quickly yanked some sweats over her nude loins and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Uh…Phil."

Tamara's heart started to race. A shaky hand slowly twisted the doorknob, and she opened the door to find CM Punk himself on the other side. "Punk?"

The Straight Edger looked like he hadn't slept in a million years. The bags under his eyes were a lot darker than usual and he didn't look 33. He looked 53. "Hey, Tamara." He mumbled.

Tamara blinked rapidly. "Punk, you look like hell." A small smile cracked across the man's tired face.

"You noticed, huh?"

Tamara rolled her eyes. "How can I not? But then, this is the first time I've actually seen you since…well…you know…"

Phil nodded. "I do know." He rubbed his tattooed hands over his face harshly, as if doing that would make the wrinkles disappear from his tired face. "Tamara, I know that this probably won't mean shit to you, but…I fucking love you, okay? I'm miserable without you, and every time I see you and you don't speak to me, I feel like I'm dying, okay? I've never felt this way about anyone before, Tamara. And you better listen to me because what I'm saying is all true."

Phil took a deep breath. "Tamara, when we first made love, it was like I fucking died and went to heaven. As cheesy as this may sound, it's true. You're my heaven, Tamara. You play a demon child from hell, but you are my fucking heaven. I feel at peace with you when I'm with you, okay? You're my heaven, you're my whole world; you are everything to me Tamara Owens." Phil took a step toward her and took her hands in his, hugging them close to his chest. "I miss you so much that it hurts right here." He pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "Please…take me back."

A tear fell from Tamara's eye as she looked into the eyes of Phillip Jack Brooks. Those beautiful brown eyes that wordlessly wanted, begged, pleaded, for Tamara's forgiveness. She didn't need to hurt him; he had already done that himself. She felt her heart break when tears brimmed from his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"Please, Tamara," he whispered. "I don't wanna lose you."

"You never did." Tamara wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly, then it turned into something more passionate when Phil picked her up by the hips making her wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her inside the room and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Three Years Later* Chicago, Illinois…<strong>

"…Sheena!" Tamara Brooks called upstairs. Two seconds later, a little girl with long, jet black hair came running down the stairs at her mother's call. She was a cute little thing with hazel eyes just like her father. Not to mention, she had inherited both her parent's sarcasm and sharp wit.

Sheena Nicole Denise Brooks. Only three years old and as sharp as a tack.

"What is it, Mommy?"

The retired Diva smiled at her only daughter before picking her up. "Guess who is coming home, today, sweetie?"

The little girl's eyes widened and a large smile spread across her face. "Daddy?" Just then, the front door of the house opened to reveal Phillip Jack Brooks carrying in his bags. He had just gotten home from a six week tour with the WWE. He was still the WWE Champion after all this time.

Yup. Tamara Owens had married the Straight Edge Superstar three years ago. He had proposed to her on live television inside the ring, right in front of the entire WWE Universe. When she had said yes, streamers fell on top of them as they shared a mind-blowing kiss on camera. A few months later, Tamara found out that she was pregnant; happily vacated the title, and retired from the WWE to start a family with her fiancée.

The ceremony had been extremely beautiful. It was an outdoor wedding in the spring/summer time. They had been surrounded by those trees that grew white flower pedals and they gently blew all over the place as the ceremony took place. Almost all of the divas and superstars were present; even Vince McMahon and his family had been invited. Mark Callaway was the one to give her away since he was like a father to her.

She had been sporting a small baby bump during the wedding, but she looked beautiful nonetheless.

"Daddy!" Sheena squealed. The three year old squirmed out of her mother's grasp, raced over to her father, and jumped into his awaiting arms. "I missed you!"

Phil smiled as he held his daughter tightly; his muscular arms wrapping around her small frame. "I missed you too, squirt. You've been good for your mom since I've been away?"

Sheena tilted her head to the side with a cheeky smile on her face. "Maybe?" There was that cheekiness. "Nahahaha, Daddy!" Sheena squealed as Phil began tickling her. She squirmed out of his grasp and made a dash for it as Phil gave chase to his little girl. She was little but she was a fast one. Phil made growling monster sounds as he grabbed up his giggling daughter, collapsed on the couch with her in his arms and continued tickling her.

"Momma needs lovin's too, Daddy!" Sheena squealed. Phil stopped immediately and looked up at his wife who was watching the father-daughter scene with a smirk on her face.

"You're absolutely right, Sheena." Phil replied. "Momma does need lovin's." He sat his daughter down beside him before stalking over to his wife. He wrapped her up in his arms and gave her a long, loving kiss.

"Can't be rough with me, Tiger." Tamara replied huskily.

Phil raised a brow. "And why not?" Without breaking away from his gaze, she took his hand and placed hit on her stomach.

"This is why." Tamara grinned with her eyes half-mast.

Phil's eyes widened. "You mean you're…you're…_again?_" Tamara nodded.

There was a large thud that hit the carpet, and then-

"Mommy, why is Daddy on the floor?"

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Whew! This bastard took forever, huh! There might be a squeal, who knows…? **


End file.
